Magic on Earth?
by Lexxxii
Summary: If the girls though fairy school was toughest thing they had to endure, their most recent mission to find six unruly princes might just change that..
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

**Flora's POV -**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I heard the sound of our alarm clock going off, unfortunately for me, it was all the way across my room which I share with one of my best friend's, Bloom. I rolled over, still under my blankets, only to be struck by the sun peeking its way through our blinds just as it began to rise. I quickly threw my blankets off of myself so I could sit up and get the sun out of my face, I took a quick glance at Bloom whose bed is directly across from mine where she still laid fast asleep. After sitting on the edge of my bed for a moment, I got up to go shut the alarm off.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm continued as I stammered to the opposite end of the room, rubbing my eyes clear in the process. Finally, the noisy _beeping_ coming from the alarm ceased. I grabbed a pillow that had fallen from Bloom's bed and threw it at her head.

"Ughhh," groaned Bloom as she grabbed the pillow and threw it to the edge of her bed, she proceeded to grip the end of her blanket and tuck it over her face. It was hardly 7:00 am when our alarm went off, but Stella had us out in Magix all last night so needless to say we were all somewhat worn-out.

"Come on Bloomy, it's time to get up!" I grinned as I pulled up her covers to reveal her fiery red hair shielding her face. I walked back over to toss my blankets along my bed to at least have the visual of a neat room. I turned around, to see Bloom had gotten up finally and even managed to make her hair look decent.

"If Stella ever tries to convince us to stay out that late again, especially right before a new term, please hit me," whined Bloom as she opened the door that led to our common room and she exited, but before I left I wanted to water my plants. I glided my finger in the air, which was followed by a stream of pink light. The watering can that was beside my plants was lifted into the air, I used my finger to guide it to each of plants making sure that they each got the correct amount of water. Right as I finished watering the last of my plants, Musa shouted out from the common room,

"Hey girls, we got an urgent letter from Miss Faragonda!"

I immediately stopped watering the plants and walked into the common room, Musa was standing next to the door with a letter in one hand and toothbrush in the other. I watched as the other girls emerged from their bedrooms, and Bloom from the bathroom. The girls and I gave our attention to Musa as she read what the letter stated,

" _Good Morning Winx,_

 _I hope you girls are all excited for this term which which is going to be full of new things to learn and especially new opportunities! But, before you girls start off the new school year, I'd like for you all you come by my office so we can discuss some developments at hand._

 _Thank you,_

 _Miss Faragonda"_

Musa lowered the note from her view, and looked at all of us.

"Do you think she knows about last night?" wondered Layla as she gave a worried expression to Stella who did not seem to distressed by the Headmistresses letter. I too was worried that is what she wanted to talk about, we are starting a new term here at Alfea and I would really like to keep a clean record.

"No, I doubt it-" said Stella as she let out a yawn mid-sentence, "We had a really good cover,"

Stella shrugged off the letter and went back into her room to get dressed. I quickly showered and threw some clothes on so that we could go to the headmistresses office.

Stella proudley led us out of our dorm and into the hallway which was flooded with new and returning fairies. As we walked down the hallway to the headmistresses office, it kept running through my mind that Miss Faragonda might have found out about us being out past curfew. Finally we reached the end of the hall which had a large set of double which indicated we have reached the Headmistresses office. Stella still was ahead of the rest of us but she stood and stared in front of the door, Tecna walked up beside her and tapped on her shoulder,

"Stella? Are you going to knock?" Tecna let out a laugh as Stella quickly turned around, she had an uncomforting look on her face.

"Okay maybe I didn't have a good cover, or one at all in fact.." confessed Stella as she paced around in front of us.

"Stell, you told us you would handle it!" cried Bloom as she followed Stella with her eyes. Stella stopped pacing and faced us.

"Yea but then I got so distracted with shopping and everything else I forgot! Now Miss Faragonda is going to make us do something horrible like clean the dining, and to make it even worse, _without magic!_ " stated Stella, she was going pale and was practically about to faint.

"Stella it's going to be fine," I tried to reassure her as we still stood before Miss Faragonda's office, Stella's whole demeanour changed within that second. She turned towards the set of double doors and she just barged in.

"What is she doing!" asked Musa as we watched Stella stomp towards the desk where Headmistress was sitting, with Ms. Griselda by her side holding her clipboard per usual. The girls and I followed in Stella's footsteps still completely astonished as to what she had just done. I've known Stella to do some crazy things, but never to barge into the Headmistresses office!

"Alright we understand that you know about what we've done but you should at least let us-" Stella began to stammer on about how we should get to explain ourselves, but stopped as she scanned the room to reveal that there were other people here. As I turned to look at who was here I realized that standing beside us were the kings and queens of multiple planets within the magic dimension, which is a little odd. Miss Faragonda raised an eyebrow at what her student just said, and next to her Ms. Griselda gave a stern expression because she knew we had to of done something wrong.

"Good Morning to you too girls," said Headmistress Faragonda as she got up from her seat, she walked around to the front of the table. The girls and I stood side by side as Miss Faragonda began to talk about why she called us here, and needless to say I don't think it's because we were out past curfew.

"You girls are all probably wondering why I called you in here today, and you are also probably wondering why it has to do with these royal families," explained Headmistress Faragonda as she gestured towards who walked over to us. She reached out in front of me with a piece of paper with a considerable amount of words on it. I glanced at the paper and its content, while she proceeded to give each of the girls the same paper.

"Because you six are the most promising and strongest fairies to have ever entered through these gates of Alfea, instead a normal term this year, you will be sent on mission," Headmistress Faragonda revealed to us.

"Wow! So no school? Which means no homework?" exclaimed Stella as she jumped with glee, unfortunately Headmistress Faragonda shook her head.

"This mission you will be sent on takes place on planet Earth, you will be attending Gardenia High School where you will be searching for six princes from each of these royal families," explained Headmistress Faragonda as she gestured towards the kings and queens. I've been to planet Earth a few times for missions but it was only for short periods of time, so living and attending school there is going to be, interesting.

"On the paper handed you, is all the information you need to know about your mission, everything from your 'new identities' to everything we know about the princes," Headmistress Faragonda made it clear that the paper we were given was really important.

"Now as for the urgency of this mission, there have been some threats on these boys' lives by the Trix-" began Headmistress Faragonda as some sniffles came from some of the royals fearing for their children.

"The Trix?" the girls and I all said in unison. Ever since we enrolled into Alfea the Trix have always been our biggest enemy and the Magic Dimension's most known villain. We haven't heard much from them since before our last term when we fought them last, no big surprise we defeated them. They went into hiding after that and we haven't heard from them since, the Magic Dimension has been overall safe.

"But why make a threat now?" I asked because I really don't understand why they are threatening six boys who aren't even of importance to them , the other girls looked towards Headmistress Faragonda for an explanation.

"Well the Trix believe if they get rid of the next heir to the throne of their worlds then they can take over them," explained Headmistress Faragonda. That makes sense, if there is no heir to the throne it's easy to overthrow its royals and take over. It's even easier when you have magical powers and a evil desire.

"Yes, but I've seen tremendous work that you girls have done within the Magic Dimension and I do believe you will find our boys, and bring them home" said Queen Samara as she stepped forward towards us, she grabbed Bloom's hands putting her trust into all of us.

"We will do our very best to bring your boys home safely," Layla curtseyed to the royals as she assured them that we were going to bring their children home safely. The royals all exited the room, which left just the Headmistress, , the girls and I.

"Now you girls will need a few things for your mission," began Headmistress Faragonda as she walked back around to her seat, and sat down "along with the paper you got already, you will have these which are going to be _your most important possession_ while you are one Earth" explained Headmistress Faragonda as she placed her hands a few inches above her desk and made six watches appear out of nowhere.

"These watches will all allow you to keep in contact with myself, and each other while you are on Earth. They also have a few other purposes but you girls can figure them out on your own" grinned Headmistress Faragonda as she explained the need for the watches. I grabbed mine off of the desk, and so did the other girls. I wrapped it around my wrist and it beeped as it turned on.

"Another reason these watches are going to be so important is that you will not be using magic whatsoever while on Earth so that you blend in better, unless it is truly needed" Headmistress Faragonda glared into Stella's general direction because we all knew she would be the one to break this rule once we were on Earth. All of us let out a laugh because we knew it was completely true!

The room got quiet again, Headmistress Faragonda's face went from happy and jubilant to serious within a matter of seconds.

"In all seriousness girls, I want you to return back here safely after you have completed this mission! So do watch out for each other.." Headmistress Faragonda finished her statement as she headed to the set of double doors we had entered previously, she swung the door opened just before she was going to say something else.

"Now you girls run along and get your things together you will be leaving for Earth once you are finished packing!" cheered Headmistress Faragonda as she shared a giant smile with all of us. The girls and I made a quick dash out of her office, practically sprinting down the corridors of Alfea back to our dorm. When we finally reached our dorm, Musa swung the dorm door open and we all split up to each of our rooms.

I walked through the common room, then through the door of my room. Bloom had already ran ahead of me and was digging through her clothes to see which she wanted to take on the mission. I grabbed a suitcase that was lodged under my bed, it took a hard pull to get it out from under it. I tossed it on my bed, and the top part flew open. I opened my dresser drawer which was placed near the end of my bed, I dug through some of my clothes, I saw a lot of florals and a lot of springtime colors. I honestly don't know what the weather is like on Earth right now so just to be safe I'll pack on the heavier, no doubt that is what the others are doing.

I looked up to see that Stella had packed and piled a few suitcases into the common room. I shook my head in disbelief, I just don't know how one person can own so many clothes, then yet again it is Stella, Princess of Solaria we are talking about!

"It feels like we've been packing forever," complained Bloom as she threw herself on to her bed which was covered with clothes. Her suitcase sat next to her bed overflowing with clothes and only zipped up partially. I neatly packed all my clothes into the suitcase and I closed it up. I checked my watch to see that we have been packing for about two hours, so Bloom was right, it has been forever.

"Well we have been packing for two hours, should we check if the others are done?" I asked as I picked up my suitcase and set it up right near my bed. Bloom lifted her head from her bed and thought for a moment.

"Yea you go ahead and do that-" she started, "I'm gonna finish this!" exclaimed Bloom as she jumped off of her bed and sat on her suitcase, she repeatedly tried to zip it up but she wasn't making any progress. I walked out of our room and I peeked my head into check on Musa and Tecna.

"Hey you girls almost done?" I asked as I looked over to Tecna, she was lying on her bed examining her new watch as her droids packed clothes for her, she says they are the most 'efficient' way to pack.

"Yes, approximately 2 minutes and 36 seconds until my packing will be completed!" stated Tecna as she pulled out her portable laptop from beside her and began pressing buttons.

"Yea, I've been done" replied Musa, if anyone can pack the quickest its Musa. I exited their room and headed over to check on Stella and Layla, but mostly Stella. The door was slightly cracked open, as I got closer I could hear some frantic talking by mostly Stella but a few comments from Layla here and there. I pushed the door slightly open and I poked my head in, but all I could see were clothes being thrown up into the air and I don't think I can even see the floor. I opened the door all the way and entered.

"Stella what happened!?" I asked as Stella was standing before her bed with a worried expression on her face, I heard Layla but I could not see her.

"Where is Layla?" I wondered as I pondered around the room, suddenly right in front of me Layla popped out from under a pile of clothes with a blouse on her head, she did not look amused.

"Stella, I told you to pack yourself and not rely on magic!" whined Layla as she stood up moving clothes away from her in the process. While that was happening clothes were floating in the air, circling around us causing a gust of wind.

"Stella undo the spell!" I yelled as my hair flew back and forth in the wind, I held down my skirt because it was practically flying off my body.

"I'm trying!" whined Stella as she tried to think of a spell to reverse the damage she has done, I guess we were making so much noise the other three girls entered the room confused as to what was happening.

"Hey what's all the-" began Bloom as she accompanied Tecna and Musa in the doorway of Stella's room. The gusts of wind so strong it slammed the door shut, and almost knocked the others to the floor, in an instant all of us yelled at Stella in unison.

"STELLA UNDO THE SPELL!"

Suddenly without hesitation the wind had stopped, the clothes fell to the floor and everything as calm. I wiped strands of hair from my face, and I looked at Stella who had a blank expression on her face.

"How did you stop it?" asked Tecna as she pulled skirt off of her shoulder and threw it to the floor

"Hm I'm not quite sure? I guess I'm just _that_ good of a fairy" Stella shrugged of the whole situation, not before her bedroom door was swung open and stood there still with that clipboard in her hand!  
"Think again " A stern said while stomping her foot, I'm gonna assume that she was the one who undid the spell and definitely not Stella.

"I was checking the hallways when I heard a very loud commotion coming from your dormitory, and to my amusement I come across this" began as she has a very serious tone

"You girls need to start thinking about the way you behave, you all have lots of potential" explained as she used her magic to organize all of Stella's clothes back into the closet and some into her suitcases.

"Now you girls need to get your things together, you should be leaving for Earth any minute now," made it clear that we should have and needed to be ready to leave like two hours ago.

I watched as made her way out of Stella's room, and back to the hallway where she continued to make her way around keeping the halls clear. I looked back at Stella who went back to packing like nothing had just happened, I could not help but to laugh. I went back to my room, my suitcase still sat next to my bed and Bloom's suitcase was nearly closed except for some clothes popping out. Bloom followed behind me and went straight to finish all of her packing.

"So Bloom, what do you think it's going to be like living on Earth?" I asked her as I grabbed some personal possessions like some family photos, to bring with me on our mission.

"Well for one thing it's going to be way different than Magix, considering there won't be any magic there" Bloom said as she still struggled to close her suitcase, I finally set my stuff down and went to help her. I pushed down on her suitcase and she zipped it up practically with no effort.

"Yea true" I let out a laugh as I didn't consider the obvious differences between Magix and Earth.

On the paper that Headmistress Faragonda gave us early today, it had a bunch of information for things such as where we are going to school and our schedules, it also had information about us like our new identities, it's actually kind of weird to think of myself as a different person.

"Alright! I think I am officially done packing," screeched Bloom as she jumped off of her second suitcase, she moved it beside her first one.

"Okay I guess that means it is time to go" I replied as I grabbed my belongings, Bloom followed grabbing one suitcase with her hand then the other. We walked outside into the common room where the girls began to file out into.

"Well girls lets get going!" exclaimed Musa as we all exited our dorm to meet up with Headmistress Faragonda in the front of Alfea.

We walked out into the courtyard of Alfea, there were fairies still getting ready for their introduction classes for the new year. Some returning fairies waved to us as we walked through, others were busy comparing their schedules or catching up from their long breaks apart.

"You know I'm actually going to miss it here" Musa laughed as we saw Headmistress Faragonda standing before the gates of Alfea that represented a pair of wings, and of course stood at her side with clipboard.

"Ah girls I hope you are ready for your mission," said Headmistress Faragonda as we walked up to her, eventually stopping with suitcases in hand.

"We are " Bloom said surely as she looked at all of us in agreement, Headmistress Faragonda shook her head.

"Alright girls we are going to transport you to Earth, once you get there, make your way to where you will be housed during your time there. Become familiar with your mission, contact us if you have any questions about anything," affirmed Headmistress Faragonda as she and stood back. Both Headmistress Faragonda and held their hands up creating a portal out of nowhere, I looked at the portal and all I could see was light, nothing else. We looked as Headmistress Faragonda,

"Alright girls, goodluck" Headmistress Faragonda motioned to the portal, all of us held onto our suitcases, I closed my eyes, and we walked through. It felt as if we were floating in space, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Before we knew it, I opened my eyes, and were in between two large buildings. I looked around, there were trash cans and trash all around, at the other end of the alley way there was a road with car passing by at tremendous speeds.

"Okay girls, let's shrink this suitcases up and let's get going," instructed Stella as she pushed her suitcase forward, she pointed her finger and little yellow light flew from the tip of it surrounding her belongings. Her suitcases shrunk in size, small enough to fit them in her pocket. She began to do that with the rest of our suitcases, once she was done I grabbed mine and slid it into my side bag.

"Now let's go find this apartment" insisted Layla as we made our way out of the alley and onto the sidewalk which was crowded with people making their way to work, or entering shops along the street. I looked around and everything looked similar to that of Magix, but of course for a few magical things here and there. But the overall feeling was way different that any place in the Magic Dimension, and it was not a good feeling. The plants here on Earth don't have as much life and positive energy as those in Magix.

"Hmm I think the apartment is this way," began Tecna as she checked her watched, then directed the girls and I in what she believed was the right direction. As we walked along the street, I saw students about the same age as us coming from the opposite direction with backpacks on.

"I bet those kids are coming from Gardenia High, the same school we're enrolled in" I concurred as I observed the students look at us in a funny manner and whisper as we walked past them.

"Ew school, I forgot about that" sighed Stella

"Oh come on Stella, think about all the new boys you will get to meet," Bloom pointed out to Stella, she immediately grinned from ear to ear

"I guess you're right" said Stella as she changed her whole outlook on the school aspect of this mission. We walked a few blocks before we got to a building, Tecna halted in front of it.

"Looks like this is it," stated Tecna as she walked into an apartment complex, we followed behind still unsure if this was actually where we were staying. Tenca pulled out a key from her pocket, I'm gonna assume Headmistress Faragonda gave it to her because she is the most responsable out of the six of us. We got to the second floor, and the door at the end of the hall had the number 235 above it which Tecna went straight to. She unlocked the door and it opened, so I guess we are in the right spot!

As we entered the apartment, there was a living room which had a couch, a TV and a table with chairs that sat around it. The kitchen was to the left and there was a staircase that led to where three large bedrooms were, which is perfect because we can use our Alfea sleeping arrangements and implement them here. I followed Bloom to our bedroom which was the farthest one, once we entered there were two beds and a dresser for each of us.

"I'll take this bed," stated Bloom as she threw her tiny set of luggage onto her bed, I put my luggage onto my bed and turned it back into its original size. I started to unpack, setting clothes into the drawers and my shoes next to my bed.

 **2 Hours later -**

I put the last of my belongings and clothes into the drawer, then I shut it. Through our window, I could see that it was dark outside. I turn around to see how much Bloom had gotten done of her packing and I see that she is fast asleep on her bed, I couldn't help but laugh because all these girls do is sleep, eat and fight evil.

Since Bloom is asleep and I finished all of my unpacking, plus we start school tomorrow it would be a good time to go to bed. I walked over the the light switch that is next to our door, I flipped it off then hopped into bed. Within minutes of laying down, I was asleep.

 **The Next Day -**

I was fast asleep until I heard a loud noise coming from outside our window, I got up to check it out and some kids were outside talking. Actually they weren't 'kids', there were six teenage boys leaving the apartments with backpacks on their backs. I immediately checked my watch, and school starts in twenty minutes.

I picked my pillow off my bed and threw it at Bloom,

"Bloom, get up! We're late for school," I explained as I ran out of our room and started banging on the other girls' doors.

"Girls get up! We're late for school!" I yelled as I heard moans and groans from the other side of the door, they reluctantly but quickly got out of bed to get ready.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to grabbed something to eat, Headmistress Faragonda said in the paper she gave us the kitchen is stocked up and she wasn't kidding.

I grabbed an apple and ate it before getting ready. The girls and I took turns getting into the bathroom to get ready, I managed to get a few curls into my hair and a little bit of makeup on. I threw on some clothes **(Season 6 Outfits)** , and ran downstairs to get my school stuff ready.

"Come on girls it's time to leave!" I yelled as I checked my watch, we only have five minutes until school starts, and we still had to get there. The rest of the girls came piling down the stairs, and Stella followed but not as quickly. We all grabbed our backpacks and headed to school.

Tecna was leading the way, as usual, since she knew what she was doing all the time. I followed behind as the others had conversations about the mission,

"How do we get stuck doing this mission, and we still have to wake up even earlier than we would for fairy school?" asked Stella as she stammered behind the rest of us

"Shh Stella remembered no magic or magic talk while we're here, in the wide open at least" ordered Musa as she checked around to make sure no one heard what Stella had said

"Yea, yea I know" replied Stella with an eye roll, she isn't usually like this but we were all sort of cranky from being woken up abruptly.

"There it is," began Tecna, "Gardenia High School."

We walked across to the other side of the street, students were piling into the large building after a loud bell rang. The six of us stood there side by side, just thinking about what we were going to encounter when we stepped inside of that school.

"Well here we go" Bloom announced as the six of us walked up to the large double doors in the front of the large building, I actually had butterflies in my stomach because I was nervous which is odd because we go up against the worst villains in the magic dimension on almost a daily basis. I guess it's just the fear of the unknown? We walked into the building immediately catching the eyes of some of the others students, which I wasn't surprised about. We walked to the least crowded corner of the hallway.

"All right girls what are our tactics for this mission?" Tecna asked as we stood in a circle with our schedules in hand.

"Let's make sure we stay together and get to know our surroundings, there's no point of looking for six boys when we don't even know where to look," Musa said as some people shot us weird looks, have they never seen girls before?

"Musa's right," started Bloom as she looked at everyone's schedules, "looks like split our classes up, so lie low and if anyone see's anything suspicious use the watches" she finished lifting her arm up to show her watch, we all shook our heads. That's when the bell for the first class of the day started, lucky for us Alfea has a similar scheduling system so we won't look completely lost!

"You ready Winx?" asked Layla, we all shared uneasy looks but we knew no matter if we were ready or not, this mission had already started the minute we landed on Earth.

"Let's do this!' Stella screeched


	2. Chapter 2 - Enemies

**Stella's POV**

"When said we weren't going to have no homework, I thought she meant it," I crossed my arms as I pouted at the table the girls and I were sitting at during lunch time. We've all managed to keep a low profile since we've gotten here, which has been totally different for me considering I like to be the center of attention for everything!

"There hasn't been that much Stell, plus it's a lot less than what we would have been getting at Alfea," stated Tecna as she messed around with her watch, I rolled my eyes, "plus on the positive side these subjects are relatively easy," she added.

"Tecna's right Stella" said Bloom, I sighed because I knew they were right.

"I guess but I haven't used magic for like five hours and it's killing me" I whined as I crossed my legs under the disgusting green table that we were sitting at.

"Chill Stell, you'll get used to it" Musa said consoling me, "what I don't think we'll get used to are these students staring at us" she remarked, the rest of us looked around the lunch room, I saw most of them whispering most likely about us.

"So much for laying low," Flora bent inwards and whispered

"New mission girls, escape this wretched lunch room without attracting more attention to ourselves," ordered Bloom, we all grabbed our bags and threw them over our shoulders, we got out of our seats and headed for the door which was in our sights. Everything was going perfectly until we ran into some girls, and they weren't too happy to be seeing us.

"Uh- excuse me," the girl hissed with disgust, I looked to the other girls and rolled my eyes. We needed to stay low so Bloom tried to push us out of the lunch room, that was when one of the girl stopped us.

"She is talking to you, so you better give her the respect she deserves," the other one commanded, I stepped in front of the girls.

"And who is she?" I asked with some attitude, the other girls laughed as if we should've known this. Well what she should've known is that one snarky comment and I could zap her into the Omega dimension.

"Since you girls are obviously new here I'm going to give you another chance, my name is Shay and these are my friends Bianca, Mia, Faith, Leena and Taliyah," she introduced each of her friends and honestly I wasn't the least bit interested in listening, "and also because you're new you wouldn't know that well, we practically run this school so if you and your whore friends ever pull that shit again running into me then you'll have to deal with all of us," Shay said with a nasty attitude, I just chuckled.

"And since you obviously don't know who we are, I'd just like to give you a couple warnings, first of all that shirt is so out of season and two you should think twice about who you go around calling whores because where we come from we deal with people like you by using force, so when 'she' earns my respect then it will be given" I said with a grin, those girls smiles immediately turned to anger, Shay was too busy giving her shirt a double look because trust me, it was horrendous.

"Alright Stella they get it," Bloom said continuing to push us through the doors and into the hallway.

"Did you really have to say that Stella?" Layla asked we all stood there, they looked at me

"I can't let those girls call my friends whores, and that top was absolutely atrocious," I said shrugging my shoulders, the other girls just laughed. Just then I heard the doors to the lunch room open and heard someone walk up behind me, I just figured that it was the girls wanting round two.

"That's them Brandy," it was definitely Shay, but who is Brandy? I saw the girls eyes widened, I turned around allowing my hair to flow and saw the same group of girls now with some guys, do they really think that some muscle will help them? Little do they know I have some tricks up my sleeve, "those are the girls who threatened us," she said with puppy dog eyes, the rest of us just laughed.

"Threatened you? If we threatened you trust me you would know," Layla added, the other girls were now getting annoyed with these girls who were accusing us of stupid stuff.

"Seriously grow up," Musa replied as the girls cowered into the arms of their boyfriends, of course we knew where this was going to lead, us being the bad guys and them the victims.

"Don't talk to our girlfriends like that," one of the guys said, he had spiky magenta hair which in my opinion was overkill but I guess that's the trend here on Earth.

"And who are you?" Musa rebutled, the boy rolled his eyes

"The name is Riven and you girls threatened my girlfriend Mia," Riven answered, "the same goes for my friends Sky, Timmy, Helia, Nabu and Brandon" he snickered, well that explains who 'Brandy' is, his real name is Brandon.

"If they think that was a threat then they need to put their big girl panties on because we simply stated that where we come from when you treat people the way they treated us, you usually get your ass beat," Bloom added

Flora leaned into me and whispered, "so much for lying low," I shook my head knowing that I was the one who started this.

"Well no one treats our girlfriends like that," Sky remarked

"Maybe someone should," I responded, the girls gasped and looked shocked, "you shouldn't be shocked, the way you treated us I'm surprised that someone hasn't stood up to you before," I remarked, they all held onto their respective boyfriends for comfort, "so like I said you must earn our respect, _then_ you will be given it," I stated sternly.

"Come on girls," Flora said guiding us out of the building, I turned around before leaving to see those girls pissed. Once outside we spotted an open bench under a tree, Bloom and I sat down while Musa and Layla stood, then Flora and Tecna sat under the tree.

"Good job girls we haven't been on Earth for more than a day and we have already been the center of attention, not to mention we've got ourselves some enemies," Bloom said leaning back onto the bench

"I think that's a new record," Musa chuckled, we all loosened up and laughed, that's when we heard the bell for the end of lunch and the beginning of the next class.

"Let's at least try to lay low even though there is a 34% chance that we won't," Tecna said as she calculated the chances on her phone, we all grabbed our bags and headed to our class. Flora, Musa and Bloom had art while Layla and I were going to Math, and well, Tecna was alone with computer but I don't think she minds.

 **Musa's POV**

After our encounter with the girls I have a feeling that we were going to have to deal with them, and their boy toys, much more often than we wanted to.

"You know I have a feeling I've seen those boys before," Flora spoke up as the three of us headed down the hallway to Art class.

"What do you mean?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know but- wait that's it! They were at our apartment complex this morning, they were the voices that woke me up" she responded as we walked into the nearly empty art room, we grabbed seats together near the back of the classroom near most of the art supplies.

"Really?" Bloom asked, "I wonder why they were there? They couldn't live there, could they?" wondered Bloom.

"I don't know, but if they do we are going to have to move!" I said jokingly, that's when some of the girls and their boy toys walked in taking seats closer to the front.

"Tecna's calculations must be right because look over there," I said gesturing to them with my eyes, Flora and Bloom looked over to see Helia, Sky and Riven with their girlfriends Mia, Bianca and Faith. We just rolled our eyes unamused, even Flora.

"Alright students we will continue working on your semester projects," the teacher said as she roamed the room, making sure to stop by us since we were 'new students'.

She walked up to our table, "nice to meet you girls, we are just working on our semester projects which can be anything of your choice from a drawing, painting or anything like that," she explained.

"What about a song?" I asked, she thought about it and smiled

"Hm I've never had a student write a song for a project-" she revealed, "why not? Just make sure it's done by the deadline and it is within the theme which is _Affection_ , so anything you love and appreciate," she instructed as she headed over to the other tables to check in. I'm not super into the whole painting and drawing thing, music is definitely where my passion and talents lie, I mean I'm the fairy of Music for christ's sake! As for Bloom and Flora, Bloom will probably draw and Flora will most likely paint. While they got their supplies, I grabbed some empty music sheets from my backpack along with my headphones because listening to music always gets my creative gears going. I placed the headphones over my ears and got to working on my song, the theme is something that we love. That's easy I love music, my friends and being a fairy. Can't exactly write about me being a fairy though, can I? Friends and music it is. I peeked over to Flora's piece, she was painting the tree of life which makes sense she appreciates nature, I looked over to Bloom she was drawing the dragon because of her roots, both of their projects were looking good. I focused onto my music sheets as I listened to the music coming from my headphones, I was tapping my pencil. I slipped my headphones off and placed them into my bag, I wasn't getting much inspiration.

"You know when I need to write music, I can't" I laughed as the girls looked up from their projects

"Come on singing about something you love, that shouldn't be too difficult? So sing about what you love most, Melody," Flora said as she placed a dirty paint brush onto the plate before her. Sing about Melody, now that I can do. As I grabbed my pencil to write down some lyrics, I heard a sudden yelp come from Flora, I turned and noticed her covered in paint. And I know exactly who the culprit was because Faith was standing right in front of her laughing. Bloom and I quickly jumped from our seats to aid her while those girls and their boyfriends were laughing, well all of them except for the one with long hair.

I turned to Flora completely pissed, "it's one thing to say rude things to the rest of us, but to physically attack Flora? They crossed a line and they have no idea who they are messing with," I said helping out to the hallway, once out there I looked around making sure nobody was there and I pointed my finger towards Flora allowing a purple light flow towards her immediately making her outfits look brand new. We headed back in and the little group of troublemakers were surprised to see Flora's outfit completely clean in such a short amount of time, they were whispering stuff to each other.

I stopped to make a comment, "Do you mean to mumble or is your mouth just naturally full of shit?" I wondered with a laugh, I headed back to my table leaving them completely quiet. The three of us shared a laugh as we finished the class period without another appearance from the assholes in the front.

"I seriously can't wait until we finish our mission," Stella ranted as we were leaving the school after our first official day was over, we all shook our heads in agreement, "I mean who do those girls even think they are?"

"Damn Stella they are really getting under your skin," I said as we walked along the sidewalk towards our apartment, she shook her head.

"Those are the kind of girls who would pick on me when I was little and I swore I'd never be," she said clenching her hands, she always talked about those mean girls from when she was little so I understand why she hates these girls so much, "so when they talk about my best friends, that just sets me off," she finished.

"We totally get it, we're all going to have to work on keeping our tempers and laying low for the time that we are here," Bloom said giving her a hug as we continued on our way home, "speaking of, we should call once we get back to get some information on this mission, more specifically the targets."

"Do you think she'll even know who the boys are?" asked Layla, she shrugged her shoulders

"She should at least have an idea right?" Bloom answered as we headed up the stair that led to our apartment, once Tecna opened the door we quickly piled in and lounged around on the couch for a few minutes. As I laid down on the couch, I raised my hand and examined the watch we were given from . I wonder what these things were capable of?

"Say Tecna, have you figured out what these watches can do?" I asked propping myself up using my arms, holding myself there I looked to Tecna.

"For the most part yes," she stated, "they have the capabilities to contact all the teachers at Alfea along with each other, they tell each other where the others are, track our vitals and other cool things," she replied.

"Great that means we can call ," Bloom said taking her watch off and placing it on the table in front of all of us, she proceeded to call the Headmistress. Suddenly 's face popped up on a hologram.

"Girls," she said happily, we were all super excited to hear from her even if we've only been gone from Alfea for a day.

"Headmistress Faragonda, we've called to see if there was any information on the missing Princes you could tell us to help with our mission?" Flora asked sweetly as we surrounded the watch, 's face went blank for some time.

"I'm afraid there isn't much we have to help you girls," she revealed, we instantly got discouraged because no information was going to make this mission just that much harder!

"Well actually I may have something, it's not much but it may help," she added, we shook our heads

"Anything will help," I replied, she placed her hands onto her temples and focused, suddenly there was folder in front of us.

"As you girls know every creature and person from the magic dimension has some trace of magic in them, whether they are fairy or not that's how we traced those boys back to Gardenia," she explained, "inside that folder is a spell that you can perform to track this said magical trace, unfortunately it may interfere with yours," she added.

"Thank you this will help us greatly," Flora thanked her as we hung up the phone, we all slung ourselves back into the couch kind of depressed.

"This is so stupid!" Stella yelled getting off the couch and kicking the cushion, honestly we were all frustrated because this mission was going to be tough.

"It's fine Stella we're going to complete this mission, no matter the circumstances," Bloom said trying to reassure all of us, but we weren't having it.

"Wait girls let's talk this through," I said thinking about it, "now let's add up all the information that we know for sure about these princes." I said quickly getting up and grabbing some paper and pencil.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked

"Look it may seem like we don't know anything about these boys but in reality we do," I responded, "like we know for sure that they're somewhere in Gardenia, if you think about it with six of us there isn't that much ground to cover," I said writing _Gardenia_ on the paper, Tecna shook her head.

"Musa's right, some of the stuff about these princes are common sense," Tecna said grabbing her laptop, "it says here the boys were sent to Earth about ten years ago when they were eight, so that would make them about eighteen now," Tecna added, I wrote down on the paper _around eighteen years old._

"Now we're getting somewhere," I laughed as the girls started to have smiles on their faces, we all started to get some research on the boys. After about a half an hour we had a promising list of things that were going to help us find these damn boys.

 _Gardenia_

 _Around eighteen years old_

 _High Schoolers_

 _One high school in Gardenia_

 _Six of them_

"This is crazy, so the boys that we are looking for go to Gardenia high, the same high school we are enrolled in," Stella said examining the paper and setting it on the table before her, I shook my head.

"I told you girls we knew more than we thought," I laughed

"This definitely is going to make things way easier, now all we need to do is find these six boys in a school of a thousand students," Tecna shrugged like it was no big deal, we all laughed.

"I'm proud of us, after only a day here we've made great progress," Flora said with a smile, "even if we made some enemies"

"Honestly those girls are just jealous of how amazing you all are," Stella responded, "I mean why else would they be like that?"

"So we're basically a threat in their supposed reign of the school?" Layla inquired as she sat on the floor in front of the couch, Stella shook her head.

"It's like any cliche high school book, new girls come in basically take over, steal their boyfriends and live happily ever after," Stella shrugged her shoulders as she checked her cuticles, "but in this case we skip over the boyfriend part," we all shared a laugh as we heard some loud voices coming from outside our apartment, I could hear them laughing and chatting about random things.

"Well Flora looks like you were right, they do live here and right under us at that," sighed Bloom as she sunk into the cushions of the couch, the others hadn't been in Art with us so they didn't hear this conversation.

"I don't know why they had to be assholes just to protect their girlfriends like that, it's not like we were in the wrong!" Stella whined staring out of the window, Flora walked up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Of course they're going to believe their girlfriends over us, but we could've handled the situation better," replied Flora, "like not threatening them with magic we're not allowed to use," Flora scowlded Stella as she turned around and leaned against the window.

"Look girls today just wasn't our day, we can blame them on first day jitters but we need to start lying low. The Trix can show up at anytime and find those boys before us and that can't happen," ordered Tecna, "so starting tomorrow every free chance we get we need to be looking for them, but let's try not to use the location spell unless we have a hunch that it's them because if the Trix sense even the tiniest bit of magic they'll be here."

"Tecna's right," added Layla

"So we're all in an agreement?" Bloom asked, I looked around the room and we all shook our heads.

"When we do find these boys what are we going to tell them?" I wondered

"Let's just worry about finding them first, before the Trix do," Bloom insisted as we sat around the table, it went silent for a moment.

"Let's forget about the mission right now, let's just be normal teenagers for a few hours. Do some homework, maybe order some food and just chill out," I remarked grabbing my bag, the girls did the same and we sat around the table doing some homework.

"I'm all for the food, just not the homework," Stella remarked as she sat down in the chair and crossing her legs, we all laughed.

"Great so then you can go get the food," Bloom laughed as the rest of us looked up from our work, Stella rolled her eyes.

"A princess does not need to go get her own food," she huffed crossing her arms and looking away from the rest of us.

"Oh how could we forget girls, her highness shall not have to go get the food," I said mocking her, all the girls laughed quite loudly.

"I'm glad we are on the same page," Stella smiled getting out of her seat.

"Fine I'll go," I laughed moving my binder aside and using my arms as support to get off of the floor, as I grabbed the keys and headed for the door Flora got up.

"I'll go to, we shouldn't go anywhere alone especially when it's getting dark," Flora stated as she placed her homework aside, we opened the door and stepped outside, I closed the door and that's when I heard more voices coming from below us, they were walking out of their apartment. Flora and I looked at each other unamused, we headed down the stairs hoping they wouldn't see us.

We made it down the stairs and started walking down the sidewalks when we heard something behind us, something I knew all too well.

"Well, well what do we have here?" we stopped and turned around to see the group of guys from earlier, I looked to Flora and I could tell that she didn't want confront them.

"Can we help you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, they all stood there with ugly grins on their face staring at the two of us.

"I mean you'd think from our interactions earlier you'd learn to stay away from us and our girlfriends," Riven scoffed, I looked to Flora and she gave me a sympathetic look, I knew that I needed to keep cool and be the bigger person.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, "you're totally right, we'll stay away from you and you're girlfriends, and you'll stay away from us," I said with a smile they looked at us shocked and speechless, I grabbed Flora's hand and we walked away. I could sense them watching us as we left but I didn't care.

"I'm so proud of you Musa," Flora giggled as we crossed the street into town, I was actually proud of myself for not lashing out at them.

"Me too," I laughed

 **No POV - With the Boys**

"Just like that and they're going to leave the girls alone?" Sky asked as the group of boys watched Musa and Flora walk away. They were shocked to say the least. Ever since these girls has shown up they had nothing but bad clashes with them and then this?

"I doubt it, we need to keep an eye on them even if our girlfriends were the ones who started this feud," Nabu replied as they headed towards the Frutti Music Bar.

"I actually find this situation odd," spoke Timmy as they walked along the sidewalks which were only lit up by the flickering street lights.

"What do you mean?" asked Brandon

"Well first of all who the hell are these girls, who starts a few months after schools begins?" inquired Timmy, the others just shrugged their shoulders, "plus aren't you guys used to the girls scaring every living soul that enters through those school doors?"

"Timmy's got a point, these girls got guts," Sky remarked as they walked up to the Frutti Music Bar, they entered and sat at their usual booth which was on the opposite side of the room from the bar.

"Speaking of," Riven pointed to Musa and Flora who were sitting at the bar chatting up the waitress. They all kept an eye on them as they sat at the booth, they were making it quite noticeable.

"I don't know I think we need to knock them down a few pegs just to keep the girls happy," Brandon said as they all picked up a menu from the table, they used them as props as they watched the two girls grab some bags from the counter and thank the waitress.

"What were you thinking?" Helia asked, "because if you hadn't noticed the little paint spill today wasn't really effective."

"Let's sleep on it, I bet we'll come up with something brilliant," Riven grinned as the waitress came over to take their orders.

 **Flora's POV**

Musa and I decided to get some food from this little karaoke bar a couple miles from our apartment, after getting some food and juices we headed back to the apartment very proud of how we dealt the situation with those boys. We headed up the stairs with our hands full of food, I opened the door and everyone else was very excited to eat. I placed the bags that I had in my hands on the coffee table where everyone was working on homework.

"You're not going to believe who we ran into on the way to get food," Musa rolled her eyes as she sat on the bar stool at the counter, the girls grabbed their food from the bags.

"Who?" asked Layla as she put a piece of fruit into her mouth

"Those boys, and Musa handled the situation very maturely so I don't think we have to worry about them anymore," I said proudly as I grabbed my salad from the bag, I sat down on the couch and the girls looked happy.

"Good, because I don't know how much more of those atrocious outfits I can take," Stella replied opening her mouth and sticking her figure inside, we all laughed.

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight Stell," Bloom said causing the rest of us to laugh, Stella just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Wait they said they were going to leave us be?" asked Tecna

"We said we'd leave them and their girlfriends alone if they left us alone so, yes," Musa replied, Tecna shook her head but I could tell that she wasn't too sure about that and I could see where she was coming from.

"If they don't leave us alone then we'll know how to deal with them, let's just hope it won't come to that," stated Bloom

"Yea because they seriously don't know who they're messing with," said Musa as we finished our food, and once we completed our homework we headed to bed early.

* * *

 **Hey guys, please leave a review if you'd like to see more and how you liked these first couple of chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3 - You'll Regret That

**One Week Later**

 **No POV**

It has been a week since the girls arrived on Earth to begin their mission to find the six lost princes, and they have done a great job since their encounter with those girls to lie low. They go to school, do their duties by searching for those boys and then they go home. Though they haven't had much luck with finding them.

 **Bloom's POV**

"We have observed exactly 72% of the male school population, and we still haven't found even one of the princes," stated Tecna, she was sitting in the seat beside me. We were out on the bleachers near the football field, since it was lunch time and we wanted to avoid everyone while we discussed our mission.

"It doesn't sound like those odds are adding up in our favor," Musa spoke as she slid her headphones down around her neck.

"The exact opposite in fact," Tecna reported to us as she clicked some of the buttons on her laptop, "we only have to observe approximately 22% more to find our princes."

"Look I know nobody wants to be the one to say it but what if we don't find these princes, even after examining the entire school population?" Stella asked, we all looked to Tecna because we knew she would have the answer.

"There is something that I haven't told you girls, Headmistress Faragonda contacted me the other day and gave me a spell she created but it's only to use in the instance that we can't locate the princes without magic," Tecna revealed.

So this entire time we could've used the spell that Headmistress Faragonda had created and locate the boys instantly, plus Tecna has been lying to us?

"Well let's use it then, it'll make this mission just that much easier!" Layla cheered, Tecna shook her head.

"This is why I haven't told you girls, the spell uses large amounts of magic energy so when and if we use it, the Trix will be able to locate the princes almost instantly," Tecna explained as she opened her backpack and slide her portable laptop in, "this is a last case scenario, I've been working on a mimic spell that uses less energy and disappears after a certain period, but I need more time," stated Tecna.

"Alright new plan girls, Tecna and Flora can work on the location spell while the rest of us work on finding those damn boys," I ordered as we got up from our seats on the bleachers, we headed back into the building to stop at our lockers before heading to class.

 **Musa's POV**

After talking to the girls about the spell that Tecna acquired from Headmistress Faragonda, that actually gave me a great idea for how to protect the princes once we find them and since we have art next it's a great time work on it.

"See you girls later," Flora, Bloom and I said our goodbyes then headed towards the art class which wasn't too far away from our lockers, when we got inside we passed the obnoxious couples but we've been on, I wouldn't say good terms, we haven't had any altercations.

"Girls I have an idea that I want your help with," I told them as we sat down in our seats, they shook their heads.

"Sure what is it?" asked Bloom

"On Melody we can use songs as a form of magic, so I was thinking about creating one that would be used as something we could use against the Trix," I explained my idea to the girls, they looked interested in my idea.

"That could be useful," replied Flora, as she worked on her painting of the tree of life, "but what if it doesn't work?" she asked

"Well then we'll go back to the drawing board," I shrugged my shoulders, from the corner of my eye I could see some of those pesky girls eyeing our table. I thought nothing of it because of the proposition we gave the guys, we leave them alone and they leave us alone. I started to right down some lyrics when I heard one of the girls talking to Bloom, so I looked up.

"That's a very pretty painting," Shay said as she examined Blooms' painting, she thanked her with a nod, "you know what would make it look even better, this" she said as she grabbed the paint brush that Bloom had placed down, she got a giant glob of paint and splashed it onto her painting.

"Now it's perfect," Shay grinned as she walked away to her table, I turned back to Bloom and she was pissed. The thing is when Bloom gets pissed, she gets pissed. I watched as her eyes started to glow orange, she was going to expose herself and all of us if we didn't get her out of there now.

I got up and grabbed her arm, "Bloom you need to go _now_ ," I said practically dragging her out of her seat, she had this orange aura around her which was very noticeable. I lifted my watch up and sent a distress signal to the others, just to let them know whats going on. I pushed Bloom passed those awful girls and out of the room, "go home and calm down."

I watched as Bloom ran out of the building and headed towards the apartment, I went back into the art room completely pissed.

"What happened to we leave you alone if you leave us alone? What drives someone to go destroy another person's property?" I practically yelled at those dumb bimbos and their boyfriends, the girls just laughed and honestly I don't know what the guys were doing, "actually nevermind don't answer those questions because I know I'm just going to get a dumb answer," I rolled my eyes leaving them and heading back to my table where Flora was trying to get the majority of the paint off of Bloom's drawing, I sat down and let out a large exhale.

"I know I've been being very pacifist about these people, but we need to do something about them," Flora said tossing a paint covered towel into the trash bin, I looked at her shocked.

"Really?" I asked with a chuckle, Flora has always been the one to solve problems without confrontation let alone force, but for her to say something like this well it just caught me by surprise, but I like this side of her.

"Like Stella said, when they mess with my friends it pisses me off," she replied, I laughed

"Whatever you want to do, I'm down," I said leaning towards her and grinning, she looked at me and just snapped her fingers, "what was that?" I asked.

"Let's just say they'll get a little surprise when they go to their lockers, more specifically some insects," she said to continued to peacefully work on her painting, I just laughed

"Remind me not to piss you off, ever," I said going back to work on my song

 **Ding. Ding. Ding.**

That was the final bell for school, I had english last period which was the class I had with none of the other girls which was kind of depressing, but I'll survive because it's only for the mission. I grabbed my notebooks from off my desk as the students fled the room as quick as they could, I slipped them inside my bag and put it around my shoulder. The girls and I made an agreement to meet in the quad after school to walk home together, so that's where I headed. After school it doesn't take long for the hallways to empty because of students rushing to practices or to just get home, which I understand I'd want to get out of here as quick as I could if I went here for real. I was messing around with my watch when I felt someone in my presence, I turned around to see Shay and her friends completely pissed.

"You," Shay said with a nasty attitude, they all stood there with their hands on their hips, "it was you and your dumb friends who put that shit in our lockers."

"Put what in your lockers?" I asked acting like I didn't know what they were talking about, that just made them even more pissed which was fun to watch.

"Oh don't play dumb, we know how extremely jealous you and your friends are of us and you wanted to get us back," she blabbered on, "but like I said before you chose the wrong girls to mess with."

"You know it's funny how you say we're the ones jealous of you but I have a feeling it's the other way around, ever since the first day we met you, you girls have done nothing but start drama," I began my rant as I watched their boyfriends come around the corner, "like when we bumped into you, we apologized, and all you did was rant about your popularity status and call my friends whores, now if that doesn't scream jealousy then I don't know what does," I continued, "oh and bringing your boyfriends into the equation doesn't help your issue, it just adds to the point that you girls are weak minded individuals and can't defend yourself, and as for your boyfriends they're dumb by association," by now I had pissed the entire group off, I actually think I'm on their hit list now, oops.

"You're going to regret saying that," Shay said as she took a step closer, I didn't flinch which caught those girls and guys off guard.

"No, I'm certainly not" I asserted to her that I'm not scared of her nor her posse, "but you just might, oh and as for you boys our deal is off the table so if any of you try anything, trust me you'll regret it," I said as I turned around and continued to walk toward the quad, that entire group was so silent that all you could hear was the tapping of my heels, I had the biggest smile on my face and I tried my hardest not to start laughing like a fool. Once outside I practically sprinted to the quad, I saw the girls sitting at a table waiting for me and when I got to them I was out of breath.

"There you are, we were starting to get worried, where were you?" Layla asked as I was catching my breath, I laughed.

"Sorry girls I was confronted by those girls and their boyfriends, they tried to accuse me of things and I practically told them off, sorry," I said as we left the school quad and headed back to our apartment, "oh and I might have told them our deal of leaving each other alone was done."

"You know I'd like to say we attempted to keep low profiles here in Earth, but we are meant to be shown off," Stella said twirling around, we all laughed

"Stella's right, if my calculations were correct there was a six percent chance of us not being noticed," revealed Tecna, "so not great odds."

"I know one way we can be shown off, first step new outfits then we go out and roam the town," Stella said as we headed up the stairs to the apartment, once we entered we saw Bloom waiting in there and she was finally calm, "so nobody even get comfortable because we are leaving," she said clapping her hands, we all headed to the door and she gasped.

"Not in these outfits, no we need something new," she said pacing back and forth, then she faced towards us and with no warning casted a spell changing our outfits **(Season 7 outfits),** "now let's go."

We exited our apartment after setting our school bags down, when we got to the sidewalk we noticed some familiar faces in front of us heading towards the same direction as us.

"Ew," was the only thing the girls and I can muster from our mouths.

"Let's just hope they aren't going to the Frutti Music Bar, although logically speaking that's where they would be going in this direction," Tecna said as we crossed the street to be on the opposite side of the street, I noticed Flora checking the plants out as we passed them, we were all just happy to be getting a break.

 **No POV - With the boys**

"We'll meet up with you boys at the Frutti Music Bar, we heard there is a sale and we just don't want to miss it," Shay said pecking her boyfriend, Brandon, on the cheek. They all just shook their heads as the girls turned the corner and the boys continued walking down the street, they noticed the Winx girls on the other side of the street and for some reason they couldn't keep their eyes off of them.

"Now I can't be the only one who feels like an idiot for letting our girlfriends make a mockery out of us for ganging up on those girls when we didn't even know the whole story," Timmy spoke as they waited for the light to change to allow them to cross the street, they all just kind of shrug their shoulders, "but they were clearly in the wrong, right?"

"Damn it Timmy, who cares if they were in the wrong or not, we're supposed to back up our girlfriends when they have issues," Riven snickered as the light changed and they crossed the street.

"Clearly not, when they're just dragging these poor girls into this situation, after all our girlfriends were the ones who started all this drama," Helia bantered back, they all looked at him kind of surprised but then again they knew he liked to see the good in situations.

"Poor girls? If anything they're in the wrong and now they're our issue," Riven continued to argue as they walked up towards the Frutti Music Bar.

"Sounds like someone is mad a certain raven haired girl told him and his girlfriend off," Brandon added, "I've got to give it to these girls, they're hot and they know how to handle themselves, unlike out girlfriends."

"Shit I don't know about you guys but I think they're weird as hell," Nabu stated which caught the guys off guard, they all laughed.

"What do you mean? All I've got from our interactions from them is that they are complete bitches," Riven said as they entered the Frutti Music Bar, both groups noticed each other as the boys sat in their booth while the girls sat at a table near open half of the place.

"I thought about what Timmy had said about them and it doesn't really make sense, I don't know just they give off this weird vibe," Nabu said as his eyes scanned the menu, the other guys just exchanged some weird looks.

"By weird you mean annoying," Riven said looking at the girls, but what he didn't know was he found himself staring at Musa, the same girl who had told him and his friends off earlier.

"Look all I'm saying is something is up with those chicks," Nabu said removing himself from this conversation because he didn't want to keep backing up his suspicions.

"I guess what you guys are saying is true, I mean they were rude to us too," Sky added his two cents to the conversation, Riven just shook his head in agreement, "look as long as we're with our girlfriends those girls over there are going to be an enemy."

"Weird enemies," Nabu added

"Let's just ignore them, I mean we really don't even talk to them unless we're with the girls, so just drop it," Timmy said causing the rest of the group to shut up.

"Whatever," Riven ended the conversation

 **Stella's POV**

My eyes scanned across the menu, but none of the drinks were popping up at me, they all sounded so plain compared to the drinks I'm served in Solaria.

"Ugh nothing looks good," I whined to the others, they just laughed at my misfortune because that's what real friends do, "this is not funny!" I pouted.

"Come on Stella," Bloom laughed as the waitress came over to take our orders

"Hey Roxy," Musa and Flora gave her a very welcoming smile, she returned with one

"Hey girls what can I get you?" she asked with a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other, they checked the menu again. They all gave the girl their orders but I was still stumped as to what I was going to get, that's when Bloom gently placed her hand on my arm.

"She'll have a frozen mango lemonade," she told the waitress and she wrote it down, then she headed back to the bar to make our drinks, "trust me you'll love it."

 **Musa's POV**

"So girls, I don't know if you've noticed but those guys have been staring at us since the moment they got here," I told the girls as I gestured to Riven and his friends who were sitting in the booth on the opposite end of the room.

"I guess when they're girlfriends are around they take that as a free pass to check other girls out," Layla sneered as the girls looked back at them, I laughed.

"Well let them check someone else out," snapped Stella, "I've met guys way hotter than them back in Magix."

"So what you're saying is they're hot?" I asked with a laugh because I knew this was going to start an argument, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Look all I'm saying is they were a whole lot hotter before they opened their mouths," Stella replied, "now they're just assholes in a hot body, which in my opinion kills the entire look."

"She's not wrong," Layla agreed and we all laughed, that's when Roxy came back with our drinks. She set mine in front of me and I thanked her, so did the rest of the girls. We all watched as Stella took a sip from her cup, immediately her face lit up.

"This is amazing!" she screeched as she continued to sip on her straw, her drink was almost gone at this point.

Bloom shrugged her shoulders, "I knew she's like it," we all laughed.

After about an hour of talking and a few more rounds of drinks, we decided to head on back to the apartment to work on some homework and get some rest for the following school day. Luckily for us when we left the boys were still at their booth so we weren't going to have to run into them on the way home.

"Girls I just came up with a brilliant idea," I heard Tecna from behind me boast about an idea she had, but for what?

"For what?" I asked, the others shook their heads wanting to know the same thing

"Well since our best option for finding the princes and keeping them safe is without magic, I've come up with an algorithm that I'm going apply to human analyzer!" she said so proudly, we all kind of laughed nervously because we didn't understand a word she had said.

"In English Tecna," Stella remarked as we walked along the sidewalk

"I'm going to update my ladybug analyzer to detect magical beings," she said happily

"That means the princes!" Bloom replied excitedly

"I thought about it and my analyzer is practically untraceable to the Trix so I can update it's algorithm to detect whether someone is a magical being, the tough part is going to be analyzing all the boys at Gardenia high" she said as we walked up the stairs to our apartment, as soon as we entered Tecna went straight to our room to start on it.

"Well I don't know about you girls but I'm ready to get some sleep," Bloom said stretching her arms out and yawning, Stella shook her head and so did Layla.

"Goodnight girls," I said as I sat on the couch with my music sheets, Flora walked up to me.

"Are you not going to bed?" she asked sitting next to me, I shook my head

"I'm going to give Tecna some time to work on her gadgets, this'll give me some time to work on my song for my final," I said, she shook her head

"Well good luck with it," she said as she headed to her room and eventually disappearing, I sat on the couch and thought about what I could write about but nothing was coming to my mind. I got off the couch and decided to go for a walk, I snapped my fingers and changed my outfit. **(Season 6 Official Outfit)** I quietly placed the keys in my pocket and left the apartment, I walked down the stairs leading to the street, just as I was going to turn the corner I saw the guys.

Literally just my luck.

"Where are you going?" Riven asked with a snarky attitude, I rolled my eyes

"Why do you care?" I asked

"What Riven meant was you really shouldn't be going out alone at night," Helia corrected his dim-witted friend, "it's just not safe."

I chuckled, "Trust me, nothing is going to happen to me," I said pushing my through them and heading towards wherever, I had no idea where I was going. I guess my body was on autopilot because the first place I thought of was the beach, and there wasn't one too far away from where I was, so I headed there. I stood at the edge of the water listening to the waves crashing against the shore, it reminded me of Melody and watching the whales with my mother. Oh how I missed my mother, she was the most kind and generous person in the Magic dimension. Why do bad things happen to the best people?

Standing there thinking about Melody and my mother it gave me so much inspiration, I clicked my watch and recorded the lyrics that came to my head which were awesome! I was so I happy that I headed straight back to the apartment, when I got inside I had realized how tired I had gotten so I headed straight to Tecna and I's room where I saw Tecna fast asleep on her bed.

"She's got the right idea," I thought to myself as I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, it didn't take long for me to follow in suit and fall asleep.

 **The next morning**

 **Flora's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Again I heard my alarm going off and I got up sluggishly to turn it off, somehow every morning I manage to be the first one up. I guess that's a perk because then I get to the shower first and I don't have to rush. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where I made tea for all of the girls, it's better for them than coffee and well, they'll actually drink it. After putting it together I went to all the rooms to wake them up, I knocked on Stella and Layla's door, I opened it slowly.

"Come on girls time to get up," I said quietly, Layla rolled over and immediately started coughing which isn't a good sign. That's when I heard coughs from the other rooms too, and I knew that this was going to be bad. Musa and Tecna's door opened up and Musa came out, she didn't look sick which was good.

"Looks like the girls caught something," I said as we went to the kitchen, I poured the tea into separate cups and used my magic to levitate them so that I could get them to each of the girls. One by one I brought each of the girls some healing tea, so they should be better in a day or two.

"Guess we're on our own for school today," Musa said as she shoved spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth, since I knew we were going to have extra time I decided to sit down and enjoy my breakfast for once.

"I'm just glad we all didn't catch it," I giggled as I took small sips of tea, "I guess that explains why everyone went so early to bed last night too," I remarked, Musa shook her head since her mouth was full of food. I sat there lost in my thoughts, I was thinking about something the other day but I didn't want to say anything because I hoped it wasn't true but now I have a feeling it might be just because of so many coinciding things.

"Musa can I ask you a question? And please don't laugh at me because it's just a theory, something that's been on my mind the past couple of days," I said as I gently placed my cup onto the counter, Musa turned to me and shook her head, she had more cereal in her mouth, "it's actually about are not-so friendly friends downstairs," I revealed, she quickly swallowed her cereal.

"What about them?" she raised an eyebrow

"Well those boys look to be about eighteen, they go to Gardenia high and there are six of them," I started listing off the requirements on the list we made the other day, Musa's face just went blank but then she started laughing.

"They couldn't be the princes, they don't seem like royalty with their snarky attitudes and completely horrendous partner choices," Musa said as she got out of her seat and placed the empty bowl into the sink, she turned around and looked at me with nervous expression.

"It can't be them, right?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this, please leave a review of what you thought, anything you want to see in the future or just some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Just The Two Of Us

**A/N: Check the poll on my profile to decide which transformation the girls should have for this story!**

 **Flora's POV**

After telling Musa about my theory we were really on edge because it is completely possible that those boys are in fact the lost princes that we've been looking for.

"Let's not freak out before we know the facts, like you said it was just a silly theory," Musa laughed nervously as she paced to the opposite side of the room, I turned myself around in the chair that I was sitting in and looked to her.

"A silly theory that makes total sense unfortunately," I replied, she rolled her eyes, "look let's take today to follow these boys around and see if they could be the princes, it'll be less conspicuous considering it's only the two of us going today."

"Great I can't stand being in the same room with these people for more than one class and now I'm going to have to be around them all day, along with their obnoxious girlfriends," she whined leaving the kitchen and going into the bathroom to get ready for school, I let out a sigh of relief because I finally told one of the others about my theory which unfortunately may be right. Growing up my parents always taught me to be kind to others, it's all I've ever known, but being nice to these people is hard, even for me. After Musa left the bathroom I headed in to brush my teeth and change into my clothes **(Season 6 Official Outfits).**

"Flora, you ready?" I heard Musa say from the other side of the bathroom door, I turned the knob and walked out.

"Yea, let me just grab my bag," I replied heading towards the couch where my bag was lying, I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder, "now let's go."

The two of us left for school leaving our sick friends behind, as we headed down the stairs we heard the voices of some familiar boys behind us. I looked to Musa and she kind of just rolled her eyes, at this point I understand that she doesn't like them, she's had nothing but bad interactions with them.

"So what's our plan of attack," Musa asked as we walked along the sidewalk, we peeked back at the guys they were laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Not sure? Just keep an eye out and hopefully we'll figure out whether they are the princes or not," I suggested shrugging my shoulders, "we're short people so we're really going to need to focus on them."

"What we need to do is get some intel on them, they may fit the requirements that we know about but it's completely possible that, I don't know, they were born here or something," Musa suggested as we crossed the street towards the school, I shook my head in agreement. We walked through the large double doors and headed to our lockers, the same routine we've had since we've arrived here on Earth. I opened my locker and grabbed my biology book, after shutting it I headed to Biology while Musa went to math. When I walked in I sat at the same lab table that I've sat in the past two weeks, no one sits with me which I don't really mind because then I can just focus on the work. I placed my biology book and notebook onto the table, after taking a seat I noticed on the board it said that we were going to have a lab today, to my dismay it was a flower dissection. I'm suppose to be the fairy of nature, I'm supposed to protect nature and not kill it. I heard loud chatters coming from the hallway so I looked up and saw some of the guys, which had this class with me, though they just tend to sit in the corner and not do much. Before they could see me staring I quickly opened my textbook to start reading up on this dissection, that's when the bell to start class rang.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The teacher walked through the door just moments after the bell rang, she headed straight to her desk to begin the lesson.

"Alright class today we will be having our flower dissection, can anyone tell me why we are going to dissect the flower?" she asked as she passed around the directions for the lab, I looked around and noticed that no one was raising their hand to answer the question, of course I knew the answer but I didn't want to draw any attention to myself.

I was staring at my notebooks when I heard my name, "I bet Flora knows, I mean her name is practically Flower," I looked up to see Helia, Sky and Nabu calling me out, great.

"Flora, do you know?" the teacher asked and the entire class was looking at me, so how could I not answer the question?

"The purpose is to identify the reproductive system, it works best with big flowers such as lilies and irises," I answered, the boys looked surprised that I knew the answer and the teacher smiled.

"At least someone has been doing their homework, in fact you boys will be paired with Flora, you might even learn something from her," the teacher ordered them to move over to my table, they did so very reluctantly and trust me I wasn't too happy with having them as my lab partners either, "each table will get one flower along with some tools to help with the dissection, record in your notebooks the answers to the questions from page seventy two in your textbooks."

"Let's just get this lab over with," Nabu said as they took seats in the barstools, Nabu and Sky sat across from me while Helia sat directly next to me. I figured that I was going to be one doing all the work so I grabbed the directions, the teacher came by our table and placed the tray with all of our materials.

"I better see each of you putting effort into the dissection, not just Flora," she said glaring at the boys, they rolled their eyes and shook their heads. I slid the tray towards myself and examined the flower on the table, it was definitely a lily.

"What kind of flower is that?" Sky said picking up the flower by it's stem, not really caring for it, and giving it a look of disgust. I gently took it from his grasp and set it down if we're going to be dissecting it I at least want to do is respectively.

"It's a manitoba morning martagon lily," I responded, they all looked quite confused, "it's a hybrid, the petals grow like this because they grow upside down," I explained to them, "but on the inside they're the same as any other lily."

"How do you know all of that?" asked Helia as I carefully removed the petals and sepals, which actually started making me sick on the inside, when nature feels pain I feel it.

"Where I come from nature is really important, so I know a lot about things like flowers," I explained, I slid the tray with the flower to Nabu, "remove the stamens, those are the little things in the center of the flower," I watched as he carefully used the scalpel to cut them from the stem, it killed me on the inside.

"Where do you come from?" Sky asked with a raised eyebrow, I saw the look on his face but I couldn't tell if he was actually interested in my life story or if he just wanted to make fun of me, so I decided to avoid the question at least until I could come up with an answer that wouldn't expose me. After Nabu set the stamens on the tray, I slid the tray to Helia.

"Remove everything but the pistil, once you've done that make a small incision," I told him and he began to do that, "a small town not too far away from here," I replied as I watched Helia make the incision, they shared some unsure looks.

"What about you guys? I mean you seem like you and the other guys are really good friends," I asked not trying to pry anything but I'm here for a mission so I need to ask these questions, they all kind of just looked at each other. I grabbed the tray and slid it to Sky, the last step of the dissection was to remove the tubes containing the ovaries.

"Remove those tubes using the scalpel," I told him as he poked at it unsure

"Well we all moved to Gardenia when we were eight, and we've been best friends ever since," explained Helia, no he didn't just say that. I watched Sky place the tubes onto the tray and slid it back towards me, I grabbed it.

"I don't mean to pry but what's up with your girlfriends?" I asked unsure as to how they would answer, "I mean we haven't done anything to them and they've been making our lives a living hell."

"What can we say if they don't like someone they aren't afraid to make that clear, and honestly I wouldn't be a surprise if they saw you girls as threats" Sky said shrugging his shoulders, I grabbed my notebook and opened it up, "what about your friends, what's up with them harassing our girlfriends?"  
"What can I say, they're used to making it clear that they can't be beat?" I replied writing down the questions in my notebook, they all just shook their heads, "but trust me when they say that where we come from people who treat others like you girlfriends do, they don't talk out their differences." I was so enthralled with working on this lab that I hadn't noticed my watch blinking, not until Helia pointed it out.

"Is your watch blinking?" he asked pointing to it, it was blinking purple which meant a distress signal from Musa.

"Uh yes it is," I said tapping on the screen, the blinking stopped which probably meant that Musa turned off her distress signal. I ignored it thinking it was just a false alarm and continued to work on the question which were mostly common sense, to me they were at least.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The end of class came sooner than I expected, I had finished a majority of the questions assigned to our group while the boys did nothing during the entire class period. I picked up my bag and then slipped my books inside, I put it around my shoulder and began to walk out with the three boys following behind me.

"I'll finish the questions later and drop my book by your apartment so you guys can copy them later," I turned to them and they shook their heads.

"Sounds good," Sky replied

"Who the hell do you think you are," I looked to see Shay and her friends walking towards me, three of them in particular looked pissed because I was seen talking to their boyfriends, "what possessed you to talk to our boyfriends?" Bianca finished.

"The fact that we have a project together?" I responded, they just rolled their eyes even more pissed because I told them the truth and there was no way they could have me not talk to them.

"Look bitch just stay away from them, it's pathetic that you're even trying," Faith sneered at me, I'm so confused now.

"Pathetic that I'm trying what?" I asked, that's when I saw her face practically turn cherry red and when I watched her hand come towards my face. The slap was as loud as a clap, hard enough to knock me on the floor and it was stinging my face. There was even a red welt left on my face from where I'd been hit. I looked in the reflection of my watch and noticed a small cut where the ring on her finger had caught me. I clutched my face completely embarrassed, that's when I heard Musa.

"Faith that was so uncalled for," Helia said as he helped me off the floor, that just made Faith, and her friends, even more pissed.

"What the hell!" Musa yelled pushing Faith back, I grabbed Musa's arm and stopped her before she got really pissed, before she did something she would regret, like using magic. My hand made its way to my face and a little trickle of blood landed on my hand, the cut was now bleeding.

"Come on Flora let's take you to the nurse," Musa said supporting my arm and helping me, all I saw was the evil smirks coming from those horrible girls' faces.

"I'll help you," Helia offered and Musa just shook her head

"No you, your friends and their girlfriend's have already done enough," she was fuming at this point, and I understood, deep down inside I was angry too but I knew this feeling would pass eventually. I also knew when tensions are high I should feel positive and not just more anger. Musa held onto my arm supporting me as we headed to the nurse's office, I could feel the blood running down my cheek.

"What happened?" Musa inquired, I shrugged my shoulders

"I got paired up with the three boys for a project and as we left I told them I'd drop my notes off by their apartment once I was done, then she got mad," I answered innocently, "by the way, I got to talking with them and unfortunately they all moved to Gardenia when they were eight," I added and Musa let out a sigh of defeat.

"Shit, it's them huh?" she asked me as she opened the door to the nurse's office, she helped me onto the bed as the nurse came over to check out my face. She used a clean swab to clean the blood from my face and then put a small bandaid over it, as for the welch she gave me an ice pack.

"Keep that on there for twenty minutes," she said throwing away the trash from the band aid, I shook my head and thanked her.

"I've got to get to class, I'll see you at lunch?" Musa smiled and gave me a hug, she left the nurse's office and I was left to the pain in my cheek along with the silence that came with me being the only person, other than the nurse in her office typing away. I sat there with my legs dangling off of the chair and the ice pack pressed against my cheek, it wasn't the best feeling. The ice pack started to have less and less effect so I threw it into the trash can and grabbed my bag, I headed out of the nurses office into the quiet hallways. I had English now and PE next, but I decided that to head out into the quad to just have some peace and quiet, something I can't get when I'm around those girls and their boyfriends.

But there was one thing that caught me off guard, not just getting hit, it was how Helia helped me and called his girlfriend out in the process. I hadn't even noticed it was him until I went through what had happened in my mind again, at least they all aren't _complete_ assholes.

* * *

I wasn't too excited for lunch to start considering I was probably going to see those girls and their boyfriends in the cafeteria. As I entered through the doors everyone stopped what they were doing, whether it was eating or talking, all eyes were on me. I listened to the sound of my heels hit the floor as I walked over to an empty table, I sat down and the lunchtime conversations went back to normal. I waited alone at the table until Musa came, she had class on the opposite side of campus so it took her awhile to get over here. I rested my head on my hand as thoughts about the mission raced through my mind, finally after all this searching we've found the princes and they've been under our noses the entire time.

"I'm over this whole Earth school thing," spoke Musa over the several hundred voices that filled the cafeteria, she looked annoyed, "we deserve a vacation once we get back to Alfea," she rested her head on the table.

" _Make sure you take us with you too"_

Musa slowly raised her head and we looked at each other with confusion, who said that?

"You heard that too, right?" asked Musa as we looked around us, no one was within ten feet of us so who could have said that?

"It almost sounds like someone I know," I added still scanning the crowd, yet nothing.

" _Well that's it they forgot about us already"_

"Wait, that voice- I know that voice!" I beamed with happiness as I grabbed Musa's arm and dragged her out of her seat, I gestured for her to follow me out of the cafeteria to get somewhere more private. Pushing through the the cafeteria doors, I looked around and opened the janitor's closet, then I led the two of us inside, I closed the door and looked around.

"Alright you guys, show yourselves," suddenly before our eyes Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Lockette and Amore appeared floating in the air, both Musa and I screeched with happiness.

"Chatta, I knew I recognized that voice!" I greeted her with a big hug, we haven't seen each other for awhile because we've been on mission after mission, but we will always have a place for each other in our hearts even when we're not around each other.

"Tune looking good as always," Musa said giving Tune a hug, we greeted the other pixies but they were confused as to where their bonded fairies were, "what are you guys doing here?" Musa asked.

"Well we went to Alfea to surprise you girls but said you were gone- again!" Lockette whined

"Then- then she told us that you girls were on Earth!" Chatta added with some stuttering her and there

"Ahhh botay tah tuh, huh ta" Piff blabbered on, none of us could really understand her except for the other pixies.

"She said so we decided to come keep you company!" Digit translated Piff's baby talk for the rest of us, "at least I think that's what she said," countered Digit as she shrugged her shoulders, the rest of us laughed.

"Well for right now it's just the two of us, the rest of the girls are home sick," Musa revealed, "but we only have two more classes for the day and they're not too bad so you can stay with us, as long as you stay hidden because there are some people here who can see you but they won't exactly understand what you are, yet."

"Really, there are other fairies?" Amore asked, "that means more fairies and pixies will bond! The purest love there is," she said swooning over the thought of love.

"Not exactly," I replied, all the pixies looked at us confused except for Piff who was asleep in mid-air, I grabbed him and placed him on my shoulder so that he was safe, I knew for Layla's sake I needed to do that.

"We were sent here to find some princes from the magical dimension," Musa explained the mission

"Even better you girls will finally find some love!" spoke Amore, Musa and I looked at each other then bursted out laughing.

"Unfortunately these aren't those kind of princes, they have snarky attitudes and only care about themselves," sneered Musa, "plus the only love they have is towards their girlfriends, which by the way, were the same girls who have been nothing but rude to us since the minute we arrived here."

"How rude, girls are suppose to be poise and kind, they don't sound pleasant at all," Tune bellowed with her eyebrows slightly pushed together, "someone should teach them some proper manners!"

"Be our guest, although they don't seem to get the picture when any of us tell them off," said Musa, Tune actually took that as an offer and headed for the door, "or actually nevermind, it's best if you stay hidden and out of sight."

"Enough with talking in the janitor's closet, okay?" I headed for the door and placed my hand on the doorknob, then I shifted my face towards them, "let's go out into the quad so that you can fly freely and not be seen." I picked Piff of my shoulder and held him like a baby as we left the small room, I peeked outside to make sure no one was there and there wasn't so we headed for the quad.

* * *

"Earth sounds so amazing." Amore glanced at the others, who had different opinions about Earth from what Musa and I had been telling them, but she always liked to see the positive aspect of everything which I understand because I do the same.

"Amazing isn't the term I'd be using Amore, there hasn't been magic on this planet for several hundred years, what do you make of a planet that doesn't have magic," Digit waved her hands in the air like a maniac and none of the pixies answered, "I rest my case," we all laughed as we heard the bell ring, Musa and I sighed as we put our bags on our shoulders.

"Princess shouldn't have to be forced to carry their own bags, it's just so primitive," Tune complained as we got up from our seats in the quad, we began walking towards the building. Musa stopped the pixies before we got to the door.

"Look girls, some of the princes are in this class so you'll have to quiet and not bring any attention towards us," ordered Musa as she shot convincing looks towards each of them, they shook their head and saluted her, "I'm serious one screw up and we'll send you back to Magix, we can't blow our cover."

The Pixies shook their heads, they understood the importance of our missions and to not screw with them, especially something as important as rescuing these princes. One screw up on our end and it can alter the fate of the magic dimension, so no pressure really. Musa and I walked through the hallway towards the art class, in my opinion this has been my favorite we've taken because I get to express my love for nature, the complete opposite of biology where I actually had to hurt flowers.

The girls and their boyfriends that were in this class were already in there and already stirring up trouble with some of the other people in the class. We avoided them and went straight to our table in the back, which we've grown accustomed to and didn't mind the paint spillage that came with it being so close to the closet of art supplies. I grabbed my painting of the tree of life, it was coming out good and I was extremely proud of my work. Not only is it something that I love, it reminds me of Linphea and all the beautiful creatures it habitats. I looked up from my painting and noticed Musa with her headphones on, she's doing a song for her final project. I watched as she copied some lyrics from her watch on to the empty sheet music, it looks like she has an entire song already. As minutes into the lesson passed, the ceaseless buzzing of the classroom and the amount of energy continued to increase which is expected in a class where you get to have actual fun. But our table it was silent, we were so consumed in our projects because we don't do things like this at Alfea, it's also magic and more magic so it feels good to have a change of things.

I heard a faint humming come from Musa, I stopped painting for a moment to enjoy the beautiful music she was creating. After a few moments that humming turned into her whispering the lyrics to herself, from what I can gather from them she wrote about Melody like I suggested, but she definitely centered the song about her mother. She slid her headphones from off of her ears and smiled as the paper in front of her.

"That was beautiful," I broke the silence which actually caused Musa to let out a little jump, "is it about your mom?"

"For the most part," she smiled as she let out a sigh, "I wonder what's going to happen when we go back to Magix with the princes?" she changed the subject from her mother, it always was a tough thing to talk about so I understood.

"I'm sure they'll be enrolled into Red Fountain and return to their planets to become crowned princes, it'll be a lot to take in at first for them but if I've learned one thing while here they will be able to handle it," I pondered as I painted in a tiny leaf on my painting, my leaf in fact, the one that connects to the Linphea branch of the tree, "come to think of it our mission has changed, the first part was to locate these princes and we've done that."

"Then comes the next part, protect them until we can convince them to come back with us to the magic dimension, which probably will be harder than finding them was," Musa laughed as she fiddled with the pen on her desk, she then sat back into her seat.

"You're probably right-" suddenly I was interrupted by the crashing of paint cans on the floor, immediately I turned around to see empty paint cans lying on the floor and the contents all over Bianca, Faith and Mia. I looked to Musa and we couldn't help but let out a little giggle under our breaths.

"Ugh you idiot," Bianca screeched at the top of her lungs towards Helia who was standing over the paint cans, a tiny smirk form at the ends of his lips but he kept it hidden while the girls stood up in frustration and exited the room to clean themselves up. I stood up and walked over to Helia, he had bent over to pick up the can and I did the same, he looked to me and shot me a friendly smile. The first decently human instinct I've got from any of those guys since we got here. We took the cans over to the counter and set them down, I went back to my table and Helia did the same.

I sat there thinking and then it hit me, "Oh no," I mumbled to myself but I guess it was loud enough for Musa to hear it because she gave me a weird look.

She laughed, "What's up?" I gulped.

"I think- I think like Helia," I replied nervously, Musa scrunched her nose up in disgust but she was surprised.

"Really, you'd think out of all the other guys in the school you wouldn't be crushing on, him" she leaned in and whispered to me.

" _I told you girls you'd find love!"_

That was obviously Amore bringing up the conversation we had earlier, we quickly and loudly shushed her bringing upon the attention of the rest of the class for a moment. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and they looked away focusing on their finals. Musa put her hands on top of mine and tried to get the thought of it out of my head, but it wasn't working, literally all I could think of was him which wasn't good.

"Musa we're supposed to be on a mission taking these boys back to their planets and protecting them, I can't fall for one of them!" my voice cracked, "I'm going to blow our cover and ruin the whole mission!"

"No Flora you won't, it's just a silly crush which in my opinion will fade after a while, once you get another taste of how they really are," Musa replied, I just placed my head on the table out of frustration, I just don't want to be the one to ruin it for the rest of the girls, "which isn't very princely."

I turned around and looked at Helia, he was drawing while the others just sat around talking. I sighed.

"You're right Musa, I shouldn't be freaking out," I laughed because of how dumb I acted.

"Let's just get through this day, without anymore crush speculations especially on those assholes," we both laughed and continued to work on our projects.

* * *

"Watch it," Riven snarked as he pushed passed Musa and I to get to his friends which were waiting not too far ahead of us, school had just gotten out which meant it was time to go home and surprise the girls with the pixies! As we were walking I began to feel something, I wasn't sure what it was but I knew one thing, it wasn't good.

"Do you feel something?" I asked as we continued to walk a good ten feet behind those guys considering we're going in the same direction we didn't want to look weird.

"I think so, but I'm not sure what it is," Musa whispered to me, I suddenly stopped and stood there in a state of pain. Suddenly an image formed in my. head, it was the park in but it was on fire, the plants we in pain but they weren't being destroyed which could only mean one thing, dark magic

"Gardenia park, it's- it's on fire, the plants are suffering so much but it's dark magic," I explained to her while I held my head in pain, she looked at me worried, then that worried turned into anger because when knew this dark magic couldn't be coming from anyone other than the Trix.

"The Trix," she muttered as she raised her watch to her face, she clicked some buttons to send a distress signal to the others but they might not even be any help considering that they've been home sick all day.

"Let's go we need to do something, anything," I ordered, so then the two of us began running, we pushed through the boys causing some grunts from them but at this point we didn't care because our mission came first and if the Trix our here then nobody was safe, especially not the princes.

"What are we going to do when we get there, we can't transform?" Musa asked as we continued running, I shrugged my shoulders because all I wanted to do was stop the plants from being in pain, which might not be easy.

"At this point we may not have a choice," I responded once the park was in my sights.

* * *

 **Hey guys please follow and favorite this story to keep up with my frequent updates! Also please leave a review of things you want to see in future chapters, any feedback and if i should actually keep writing this story!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Feeling Differently

**A/N: So I did combine aspects from all forms of Winx club like RAI, 4kids, Nick, etc. I also used aspects from the comic, so all the girls are princesses! And for those of you HATING on the pixies it was just a story plot. So chill. And sorry this chapter was so short but I do plan on having longer chapters, along with some other story plots. PLUS IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Please check out the poll on my profile too, it's for this story!**

 **Musa's POV**

Running through the streets of Gardenia in heels is no way to travel, but it is our duty to keep the people of Earth and those princes safe from the Trix. Gardenia Park started getting closer and closer, that's when Flora and I stopped to catch our breath.

"Why are they doing this?" I asked while I put my arms over my head in an attempt to control my breathing, and it was obvious Flora was in pain, "there must be a reason."

Flora bent down to the floor and placed her hands on the grass, she closed to her eyes and spoke to the plants, " _voice of the forest_ "

For a moment everything was silent, Flora shook her head while she got answers, then she stood up.

"It was hard to understand but they want us to come out of hiding, so that they can destroy us," Flora explained, we stood on the sidewalk next to the park as the flames grew, "we need to stop those flames."

" _Spring showers_ " Flora threw her arms forward sending a ray of green light in an attempt to stop the flames, only it backfired and knocked her out.

"Flora!" I yelled running to her side, I shook her but she wasn't waking up, she was already weak so she's not waking up anytime soon.

"Oh no Flora," Chatta flew to her side and kept her company, I got up and looked at the flames. It's up to me to stop them. I closed my eyes and focused my mind on the flames, there's only one spell I know that will undo this dark spell.

" _Crystal voice_ " I began to sing the melody and almost instantly purple sound waves headed for the flames, slowly they started to disappear and the plants were starting to look normal again. Once they were all completely gone, I stopped singing and immediately went back to Flora, she was still unconscious but was starting to come back around.

"Come on Flora, let's get you back to the apartment."I helped Flora up off the floor but she was a dead weight due to her still coming in and out of consciousness, the pixies attempted to help me but they were too small to make a difference. I struggled to keep her up with me, but I managed.

Back at the apartment complex, I couldn't carry her up the stairs so I sat on them with Flora's head rested on my lap. I used my watch and called the girls, suddenly their faces popped up holographically.

"Musa what's wrong we got your distress signal," asked Tecna as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"Get outside now, something's wrong with Flora," I ordered, the call ended and suddenly the girls came running out of the room in their pajamas.

"What happened?" asked Layla, they circled around us.

"The Trix, she tried using her magic and it backfired," I explained as Bloom sat next to us, she placed her hands over Flora's head and straight away an orange aura surrounded them. Bloom removed her hands from Flora, seconds after her eyes started to flutter open.

"What- what happened?" she asked, I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"You scared the shit out of me Flora, you wouldn't wake up and I got so scared." I pulled away from her and she placed her hand onto her head letting out a groan. Layla and Bloom helped her up placing each of her arms over their shoulders, slowly carrying her up to the apartment.

"The Trix are here?" asked Tecna, I shook my head

"Unfortunately, but we knew it was destined to happen sooner or later," I began, "but in this case we didn't actually see them, they just tried to burn down the park with dark magic. It seems as if they have gotten stronger, that's why Flora's magic has backfired."

"This just mean we need to find the princes,like yesterday," remarked Stella as she leaned against the railing of the stairs, I sighed.

"About that, we all need to talk," I said gesturing them up the stairs, we headed inside the apartment. I was the last one in and I closed the door, I turned around to see Flora on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Girls I need to tell you something, you should sit down for this because honestly I don't know if you'll believe me," I spoke, the others sat down on the couch and barstools. I walked to the center of the room and laughed.

"So our mission has changed," I began, the girls looked at me confused, "thanks to Flora and I, we have found the princes"

"That's great! But how did you do it without my device?" asked Tecna

"Let me just say you're not going to care, because well-" I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Bloom

"-actually it's not funny at all, the uh- the princes are Riven, Sky, Nabu, Helia, Brandon and Timmy" I replied, all their jaws dropped with rage and they each looked like they wanted to murder those boys.

" _What?_ " the all screamed in unison

"The exact people that have made our lives a living hell since the minute we got here we have to protect!" Stella mourned the idea of us having to protect these guys, and I have to say I agree with her one hundred percent, "I don't deserve this!"

"Calm down Stel, let's call Headmistress Faragonda and give her an update on the mission," Bloom insisted as we circled around the coffee table, she placed her watch on the table and while observing it the Headmistress appeared on a hologram.

"Winx, it's been awhile since we've heard from you how is the mission going?" Headmistress Faragonda rejoiced in hearing from us.

"Great, we've located the princes!" I replied proudly, her face lit up with joy which always made us happy.

"Good job winx, now you must protect them until you can convince them to join you in the journey back to the magic dimension," she explained, we shook our heads.

"We know, but it may be harder than we expected, they don't exactly like us," Stella professed her frustration for the next part of the mission, Bloom wrapped her arm around her best friend to comfort her.

"If I know you girls, you will find a way to complete the mission and with flying colors like you always do," Headmistress Faragonda began, "just don't rush the process, and everything will turn out fine."

"Thank you Headmistress, we will be sure to keep you updated on our accomplishments," spoke Flora, she shook her head.

"Good luck Winx," Headmistress Faragonda said her goodbyes, then the call ended. I jumped out of my seat with a smile on my face.

"Now no more frowns, we've got another surprise don't we everyone?" I looked around in the air like an idiot, but I knew the pixies were there. I was right. Suddenly out of thin air each of the pixies popped up completely surprising the others. All the fairies greeted their bonded pixies, while Flora and I sat by with Tune and Chatta.

"Look I've decided we can spend the day together but you'll go back tomorrow morning. This mission is very important, you saw what the Trix did first hand so I don't think any of us need you in danger," I glared each of them down because I knew they were going to be resistant but surprisingly they weren't, they were probably just happy to be spending time with us and we were happy to be spending time with them.

"I don't about you girls but I could really go for a nice hot shower, especially after a day of lying in a sweaty bed and covered in used tissues," Stella squirmed as she headed to the bathroom, she shut the door and the rest of us worked on some homework.

"Digit I could really use help on some code I've been working on," Tecna told Digit, the two of them happily headed into the other room while the rest of us sat around the common room of our apartment.

"Homework first, then we can hang with you girls," I said as I sat next to the coffee table, Flora headed into the kitchen to make some more healing tea for the others. Tune sat of the table next to my notebook as I finished some math problems.

 **Flora's POV**

After getting home I still felt weak from being hit with my own magic, so I made some healing tea for all us to have since the rest of the girls are still getting over the flu they caught. I take it upon myself to make sure the girls are always taken care of since, well, they can't be trusted to do it themselves. Everyone got their tea, except for Stella since she was still taking a shower, but there will be some waiting for her once she gets out. Finally I had some time for myself so I grabbed my school bag so that I could finish the questions from Biology and the rest of the work I was assigned today.

* * *

"Ou Flora what are you doing?" Chatta asked as I sat at the counter taking my biology textbook and notebook out from my backpack, I placed them on the counter.

"Homework, even when we're on missions we still have work," I laughed opening up the textbook to where I had left off, I began to write down the answers while Chatta kept asking questions about Earth school and I tried my best to answer them.

While we worked on homework, the pixies were messing around with Musa and Layla, they were tossing around a ball. I closed my notebook and got out of my seat, I headed for the door not before I was stopped by some of the girls.

"Where are you going?" Musa caught the ball and everyone looked at me, I sighed.

"I'm taking my notes down to Helia, Sky and Nabu since I'm their lab partner. Do you object?" I asked opening the door, they just shook their heads and continuing tossing the ball.

"Just be careful, who knows what those assholes have up their sleeves," Musa replied as I shut the door, I began to walk when I noticed my clothes were covered in tea stains. I looked around to make sure no one saw me and I snapped my fingers, changing into some clean clothes **(Season 5 Outfit)**. I walked down the stairs which led to the first level, I turned the corner since it was an apartment complex they were directly under us. The complex was shaped like a square with four other apartment across and besides ours, with a large tree in the center surrounded with cement blocks. I walked up to their door, I was nervous to knock because I didn't know how they were going to react with me being here, of course they're expecting my notes but still these guys haven't been the most welcoming towards the girls and I. I moved my hand up to knock when I heard loud laughter coming from behind their door, which made me even more nervous but I knocked anyways.

"I'll get it," I heard a voice get closer and closer to the door which made me even more nervous. The nerves made it feel like a million years before someone came to the door, finally I watched as the door knob jiggled and opened, the person at the door was Sky.

"Oh Flora, I forgot you were coming by," he said scratching the back of his neck, I tightened my grip on the notes, "Helia, Nabu! Flora is here."

His voice echoed through the apartment, I could hear their television on in the background, they were watching some football game.

"Sorry they're in their rooms," he said, I shook my head

"It's fine, I finished the questions plus I did the practice problems and I'm guessing since you guys had clue what to do on the dissection, all my notes on the section on in there to," I explained handing the notebook over to Sky, he grabbed it and flipped through the pages.

"Wow thanks Flora, we really owe you one," he thanked me and I just smiled, "if you have any questions or need any help I'm just a floor away," I began to walk away when I felt him grab my shoulder.

"Actually we could use your help, if you wouldn't mind being in the same room with us for a few minutes?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Sure, besides I'd rather not go back in that sick infested apartment," I laughed as I entered their apartment, and it wasn't exactly what I expected their apartment to look like, it wasn't quite spotless but it was very clean, and well put together.

"Nabu, Helia, come on guys get out here." I stood next to Sky as he leaned against their counter with the book in his hand. Nabu and Helia came out of their rooms and stopped shocked when they saw me.

"Flora, hey," Nabu greeted me as he grabbed a water bottle from their fridge, Helia smiled and waved to me.

Just being around this boy gives me butterflies. Wait- the girls are going to kill me if they find out I'm here with the 'enemy princes' and even more pissed when they find out I have a tiny crush on one of them.

"Flora really hooked it up with the notes, she's got the entire section we can copy just in time for the test!" Sky slid the book across the counter towards Nabu, he put the cap on his water and picked the book up to check this out for himself. From the corner of my eye I could see Helia watching me, but I kept myself calm because I would be staring too if one of my enemies were standing in my kitchen.

"This is awesome Flora, thanks," Nabu spoke. Brandon and Riven jumped up from couch cheering because their team just scored, I laughed.

"So are you any good with any other subjects?" asked Sky with a smirk, something didn't feel right. Why were these guys who were being complete assholes to not just me, but my friends, suddenly acting nice?

"Yes," I said unsure, "I guess you can say I'm a straight A student, but if you should be asking anyone for help it's Tecna, she's a genius."

"We've already got ourselves one of those and it's Timmy," Riven snapped as he walked into the kitchen, "why is she here? Don't we get enough of her and her annoying friends at school?"

"Shut up Riven," ordered Helia, the guys looked at him shocked especially Riven, it went silent.

"Always so pleasant talking to you Riven," I replied as the other guys laughed, "look just give me my book tomorrow in class, and if you need any help just ask," I began to leave the apartment when I heard a loud crash come from the apartment above, which to my dismay is where my lovely friends are, I just facepalmed myself. Suddenly I heard screaming which sounded like Stella, I knew that because she had the same scream last year when a freshman fairy wore the same dress as her to the annual mixer. The screams got louder, eventually I added up that they were getting closer. I quickly opened the door and ran out to see Musa and Layla playing monkey in the middle Stella's hair brush, unfortunately Stella was the monkey and since she had just gotten out of the shower she only had the towel wrapped around her body which wasn't even that big.

I stood there in shock as Musa and Layla were laughing their butts off, as for Stella she was getting angrier and angrier.

"Give me my hair brush or so help me I'll turn you into toads!" she screamed at the top of her lungs still not noticing that me along with all the guys were standing there watching, I don't know if I was more worried about her exposing our secret or exposing herself to these teenage boys.

"Stella!" I yelled getting her attention, the three of them looked towards us and Stella looked down at herself noticing she was still only wearing a towel.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself, I looked back at the guys and they were just watching with grins on their face, except Brandon he was practically drooling over her.

"Can we help you?" Stella asked holding to the towel up so it wouldn't fall, Musa and Layla were still laughing their butts off.

"No we're good where we are sunshine," Brandon and his friends immediately started laughing, I turned around glaring at them but they kept laughing except for Helia.

"Ugh," Stella was pissed, she yanked the hairbrush from Musa's hands and marched back up the stairs to our apartment, she slammed the door for a more dramatic affect.

"Great it's going to be a long night," I sighed as I jogged up the stairs followed by Musa and Layla.

 **No POV - With the Boys**

"Those girls are something different," spoe Timmy as he headed back into the boys' shared apartment, Riven just shook his head and followed.

"Definitely more fun than our girlfriends, all they do is shop, bitch and complain," Brandon remarked as he went to finish the football game with Riven, Nabu headed back into his room leaving just Sky and Helia outside taking in what just happened.

"We should get to work on that biology work, we're probably going to be able to pass the class now that we have Flora's help," Sky chuckled as he turned around to go back inside, but Helia didn't move, "Helia you good?"

Helia snapped out of his thoughts, "huh yes, I'm fine. What were you saying?" he asked Sky to repeat himself, Sky looked at him weirdly.

"Something's up, isn't there?" Sky asked again walking up next to his side, Helia just sighed.

"I don't know just the past few days I've been feeling differently about her," he confessed

"About who? Faith?" Sky asked, Helia shook his head

"Yes, I just don't think I like her as much anymore, not as much I like her, love even," Helia added as he looked to the apartment above the guys', Sky was confused.

"Flora?" Sky asked kind of shocked, Helia just shook his head.

"Come on dude you just need to sleep it off, it's probably because she's being so helpful," Sky ushered Helia back into the apartment, but was it really just because she was helping them?

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

I wasn't just pissed, I was fucking furious. No one and I mean no one touches my favorite hairbrush, and they did just that. Not only did they do that, but they also completely embarrassed me in front of those- those asshats! After getting my stuff I slammed the door shut and headed straight back to bathroom, I slammed that door shut too to add to the anger and betrayal I was feeling. I snapped my fingers and changed in my pajamas since it was getting late **(Season 5 Pajamas)**. Finally I brushed my hair out and just left it down, I headed out to the common room where the burglars were lounging about.

"Well, well, well if isn't the crook and thief," I announced as I entered the room, Musa and Layla just started laughing their asses off. And by the way I didn't find what they did very amusing, on Solaria stealing from the princess is a punishable offense.

"Oh come on Stella, they were just messing around," Flora chimed in with her sweet and innocent voice.

"You're lucky we're not on Solaria because stealing is a punishable offense!" I screamed

"Shut up Stella or the entire complex is going to hear you," Bloom shushed me but I was beyond annoyed.

"I mean what's one more person, the entire apartment below us practically saw me naked so what's a little yelling going to do?" I shrugged my shoulders, Flora laughed, "what's so funny?"

"Well while you were busy trying to retrieve your hairbrush, one of the boys was drooling over you," she explained, one of those boys, ew.

"Ew please tell me it wasn't Riven," I squirmed at the idea, Flora just shook her head.

"Nope it was Brandy," Flora mocked Shay's voice which made all of us laugh.

"and the way he called you sunshine, just marry the boy already!" Musa said pretending to march as a bridesmaid with flowers in her hands, I pushed her onto the couch and they all started laughing.

"He would be lucky to even be in the same room as me let alone marry!" suddenly there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it without even thinking, "like I said the moment that dickhead opened his mouth, every good quality he ever had disappeared!" I opened the door to see the boys standing outside looking quite annoyed, without thinking I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, "shit, it's them" I whispered running away, Flora headed to the door and answer it again, the pixies hid themselves so that they couldn't be seen.

"Sorry about that," she apologized as I hid in the kitchen to hide my shame from earlier events.

"What do you guys want?" hissed Musa as she stood next to Flora and the opened door.

"We came to tell you to shut the hell up," replied Riven, Musa just laughed

"Oh I thought it was something important," she said turning around, Flora hit her in the ribs and she curled in pain.

"What she meant to say is we apologize for being loud and we'll be quiet," Flora told the boys which caught them off guard, curse us for being poise princesses, and them being asshole princes.

"Uh thanks?" Riven thanked us and she closed the door, she glared at us after like it was our fault.

"I told you someone would hear your yelling," Flora told me as she sat down on the couch, I rolled my eyes not really caring because they deserved to be annoyed for the times them and their girlfriends harassed us.

"Flora is right Stella, at this rate if we keep acting like this dragging attention towards ourselves then the rate we will be exposed speeds up by 200%," explained Tecna on her laptop typing on the keys rather quickly, I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea what that means but if these boys keep acting this then I'm going to do something," I turned around and examined my nails, I really need to get them done.

"Girls we need to quit acting like this, let's sleep on it and tomorrow start fresh, meaning no more cursing, insults or anything rude towards these boys, we have to remember they are princes and once we get back to the magic dimension we're going have to coexist with them." Bloom covered her yawn and then made her way towards the bedrooms. Coexist with those assholes? I'd rather rot in the omega dimension than live even remotely in the same universe as them.

Whatever, once this mission is complete I'm treating myself to a well deserved spa day on Solaria.

I headed into my room with Layla following behind, I climbed into my bed and Amore laid next to my face on my pillow. Slowly everyone fell asleep but I was lost in my thoughts, mostly thinking about how I'd never have to deal with such disrespect on Solaria, then again I didn't expect much coming from the planet that has no magic.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry another note y'all but I start college tomorrow and have class a couple times a week, so I may not update as often but I'm for sure going to work on this during my free time because it's a great way to take a break from adulting.**

Hey guys leave a review if I should keep writing this story, any plot ideas or just anything you want to see. Like more couple parts or drama, whatever!


	6. Chapter 6 - Sports, Love & A Break Up

**A/N: This chapter is for all you Layla/Aisha and Tecna lovers, I decided to give them their own chapter since I was mainly focusing on Musa, Flora and Stella! And sorry it took so long to update, I needed to get used to being in school again, but I promise I'm going to get better with school and writing!**

 **BY THE WAY I KNOW THE PREFIXES ARE WRONG FOR LAYLA BUT IT WILL NOT LET ME SAVE WITH THE RIGHT ONE SO THEY'RE ALL GOING TO BE 'MISS'**

* * *

 **Layla's POV**

After the events of last night, the girls and I decided that we should stop creating so much attention to ourselves by retaliating to the drama that those girls create. I just don't know how some of us are going to keep our mouths shut when they strike next, like Stella, she's used to having her voice heard being the princess of Solaria and she doesn't like it when someone is messing with her friends.

"Miss Andros are you with us?" My math teacher, Miss Hopkins, came and slammed her hands onto my desk which brought me right out of my thoughts.

"Yes, of course Miss Hopkins," I replied with a convincing smile on my face, I peeked my head around her body which was blocking the board and noticed there were a ton of numbers that weren't there before.

"Great," she said turning around heading back to the board, "then you won't mind telling us what the answer to number fourteen is?"

I looked into my math book to see what the problem was and I had never seen anything like that, I looked up with an awkward smile still trying to figure out what to say. It didn't help that the entire class was staring at me, including some of those damn boys and their girlfriends.

"127" I heard someone whisper into my ear, without thinking I repeated the answer but louder.

"Is it 127?" I smiled awkwardly still not knowing if that was the answer, she looked at me with a glare and continued to write that on the board.

"That is correct-" she rambled on with her lesson while I put my face in my hands completely relieved to have gotten that right, only for the person behind me. I lifted my head up and turned around to see Tecna, her paper was full of the answers.

'Thank you' I mouthed to her and she shook her head with a smile.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Tecna and I left the math room, we had PE next which was personally my favorite class. As for Tecna, she complained about how we shouldn't be subjected to the 'inferiority complex' because we aren't on the same level of athletic ability.

"Look Tecna we go through way worse with Griselda, just think of this as that but not as athletically draining and not as much yelling," I shrugged my shoulders as we strolled through the hallway, she just rolled her eyes.

"That's easy for you to say, you love sports and being active! It's not that I don't like it, it's that I'd rather spend my time writing code and focusing on technology, where I know I can thrive," she said as I pushed open the set of double doors that led to the gym, we headed straight to the women's locker room to change. As we entered we noticed the fear upon the girls faces which could only mean one thing, those rotten girls were nearby. Tecna and I minded our business, I opened my locker getting ready to grab my stuff when it was suddenly slammed shut. I looked up to see the troublesome group of girls staring us down.

"May we help you?" I reopened my locker and grabbed my gym clothes out, which consisted of a plain grey shirt and spanx shorts, before they could close it again.

"We heard that you girls were seen around our boyfriend's apartment and let us be the first to tell you, if we ever see or hear that you are again there will be severe consequences," demanded Leena as she glared into my eyes, I took a deep breath in because it was going to kill me inside to say this because of how rude they are being to us.

"You girls are absolutely right, we will make sure to keep away," I turned around and grabbed Tecna's arm, we changed in the bathrooms then headed to the gym where most of the boys were already out stretching, but the girls were still changing which was no surprise.

We sat near the corner of the gym, I began stretching out while Tecna played on her palmtop. I was reaching down towards my left foot what I noticed someone walk up next to me, it was a pair of expensive heels so I knew who this was going to be. I looked up and those girls were standing over me with their hands placed on their hips and smirks on their faces.

"Maybe she didn't make herself clear, stay away from our boyfriends," Taliyah blew an incredibly big bubble with the gum she was chewing and popped it which echoed through the gym, some people looked but others just ignored it.

"Like I said we apologize if it seemed like we were with your boyfriends and we'll stay away from them, simple as that." I switched over to my other foot and stretched out, I watched as she stomped her heel in frustration and the pact of girls walked away to their boyfriends, which happened to be in this class too.

"Statistically speaking none of their relationship will last past high school, there's a 92.7% chance that they'll break up within the next few months," spoke Tecna as she fidgeted with her palmtop, she didn't even look up from what she was doing to give me that statistic she just knew it, I guess being the guardian fairy of technology and being connected to every form of technology is a perk.

"Tragic." I stood up as the teacher came out to begin class, we circled around him as he held his clipboard.

"All right class today we will be focusing on the art of volleyball," the teachers voice was low and raspy, "now I'm going to split you into four teams consisting of both boys and girls."

He went around the room and split us into four different teams, unfortunately for me I was with Nabu and Riven, who weren't too excited to be on my team either. I would've been fine with this if I were with Tecna but she likes to get out of PE by telling the teacher she has health condition called _borborygmus_. It just means she has a 'rumbling stomach' even though she doesn't and because he's not very smart he believes her every word.

"Good luck." Tecna walked to the seats next to the courts so she could watch us play, I rolled my eyes as I walked back over to my team. There was another boy and two girls on my team, but I had no idea who they were and I didn't plan on getting to know them. I know that makes me sound like a complete asshole, but we're here for one thing and that's the mission, so making friends isn't top priority. Plus it seems like there isn't a point because we'll be leaving once we convince these guys of their royal status and the magic dimension.

Riven declared himself our team captain, so we circled up before we played the other team with Sky and Brandon. Their girlfriends are in this class but they never change, nor do they ever participate in the activities but since their families contribute so much money towards the school they get a free pass and automatically pass the class. Totally fair.

"Look let Nabu and I do all the work, just don't get in the way," ordered Riven, I let out a laugh and they looked at me.

"Or we can work as a team? Like how normal people play volleyball." The teacher blew the whistle and I turned around rolling my eyes, the boys on the other side were the first to serve. At first the other team was doing better because they managed to score even after one of the other girls attempted to block it, not only did that make Riven pissed he starting taking it out on the poor girl.

"Can you learn to block the ball? Or leave it to the people who actually know how to play," Riven rudely told the girl off, she and the other girl looked at each other, then they walked of the court and sat down.

"Good job, now we lost two players because of your attitude," I said as the other team got ready to serve, he didn't say anything he just rolled his eyes. Brandon served the ball for the other team and Nabu hit it into the air for our team, with it only being the four of us now we have much more ground to cover, I set Riven up and he spiked it onto the other side. Nabu and Riven high fived. Now we were tied with the other team.

 **Tecna's POV**

By collecting data from the past few years of knowing Layla, I can tell that there is an 88% percent chance that every game she plays she'll win, but in this game there are some new factors that come into play. Those boys being the major one, but this being a non-magical game that also adds to the equation. But from my calculations winning is still in her favor, even with the added factors.

"Come on Layla show them what you can really do!" I placed my palmtop down to actually enjoy watching her show them that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to sports, and in this case, better. She smiled and positioned herself as the other team got ready to serve, when the ball made it over to Layla's team, they completely avoided passing it to her which wasn't a very good idea because it ended up hitting the net giving the other team a point.

"Come on just pass it to me," ordered Layla as the boys rolled their eyes, she looked to me and I knew what I had to do. I've never been one to cheat, but I think these boys need to be shown what Layla is capable of doing because it's certainly better than what these boys have been doing. I shook my head and she set herself up, the minute the other team served the ball I nonchalantly pointed my finger releasing a purple stream of light towards the ball. My magic brought it down just low enough to where Layla could spike it right off the serve, in turn her team finally got another point.

"Woohoo great job Layla!" I cheered on from the sidelines, they got ready for the next set. As they were playing my palmtop starting beeping, Digit and I created some code that we applied to my palmtop that would alert me when any dark magic was near. There was a faint trace, not enough to be the Trix themselves but if they sent minions to do their dirty work or they casted some dark spell, then that's what is triggering my detection system. I started clicking some buttons to try and find exactly where this magic was coming from, but there wasn't enough dark magic and it disappeared quicker than I could figure out it's location.

"Darn," I mumbled to myself as I placed my palmtop down in frustration, Layla jogged over towards me because it was half time. She was out of breath, so she grabbed the water bottles that was next to me. I watched as she drank almost the entire thing while sweat dripped down her face, and onto her hand which was holding the water bottle.

"What's up Tecna?" Layla set the bottle back down, I'm not totally sure if the code was even working or not now.

"I made some code to help us detect dark magic, even when magic isn't being used, and I got a signal but it disappeared. Thought it wasn't that strong, I'm just wondering if there was actually something there or if my code is faulty," I replied placing my hand on top of my palm top, the teacher blew the whistle to indicate that the game were to start up again.

"I'm sure it wasn't something you did, and I'm sure you'll figure out the issue," Layla said as walked backwards towards the court, I sighed, "we can figure it out together, after I'm done beating these boys." She winked and turned around to continue playing the game, I took another look at my palmtop and sighed once more, I just don't understand how it could've gone wrong. My calculations are never wrong!

Finally the end of a long, uneventful, class came around so Layla and I headed into the locker room before we could be confronted by any of those nasty girls. We put our bags around our shoulders and walked out of the gym, we began heading over towards the other building when my palmtop started beeping, again! I pulled it out of my pocket and watched as the map of Gardenia was showing multiple locations which contained dark magic, then suddenly they stopped!  
"Stupid machinery." I repeatedly hit the palmtop and Layla grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Tecna," she said lowering my arm, "what's wrong?"

"Ugh, Digit and I created some code to detect when there is dark magic in Gardenia but it keeps going off, then stopping, then going off again! There must be something wrong with the coding, but I'm never wrong!" I complained as we entered the school building to our next class, which was psychology. Which was actually interesting because it helps me understand why people from Earth do the things that they do.

We walked into the class and took our seats near the window, why we chose to sit there? So Layla could watch the sports games that are playing in the restaurant across the street, I must give her credit, it's smart. I was still fiddling with my palmtop as we sat down, I placed my bag next to my feet and just stared at it. Nothing was happening, it probably didn't help that I was viciously attacking it out of anger.

"I'm sure whatever is wrong with it you'll figure out, for now let's just focus on class!" Layla replied as the teacher entered the room, I turned my palmtop off and placed it into my backpack so that if it did start detecting some false readings again it wouldn't totally interrupt the class.

"Good morning class, today we are starting a new lesson, which some of you are going to find interesting while others might not," she began her lecture as she turned around and grabbed a marker from her desk, she went over to the board and began to write as she talked, "we are going to be focusing on love and romance," she drew a large triangle on the board as some of the girls in the class made noises, all the couples in the room shared glances. Even Layla and I looked at each other but we didn't share looks of lust, we shared looks of disgust like sticking our tongues out or rolling our eyes.

"Now what do you know about love?" She asked writing intimacy above one corner of the triangle, passion and commitment on the other. Leena raised her hand and the teacher picked on her, so she put it down.

"Love conquers all," she said proudly as she looked to Nabu.

"Incorrect," they teacher responded, that shook Leena out of her trans and actually made her kind of pissed, whether it was because she was wrong or if that love _doesn't_ conquer all, "love does not conquer all, you may love someone romantically but you can still be the wrong as a romantic partner for them at that moment or ever. Your deep love for them and their deep love you can't save a relationship, it can still be a disaster," she explained, Layla and I looked at each other because we all had been in relationships lately that had to end because they couldn't handle us being away for so long, because we've been going on mission after mission with hardly any breaks in between. What the teacher said just makes me think about how maybe it just wasn't right at the time and we could make it work once we get back, tell Headmistress Faragonda that we need time for ourselves, to be teenagers and create lives for ourselves out of being the winx and royalty.

The teacher passed a paper out to each of the students in class, as I got passed back a paper I read some of the questions that were written on it. _Hobbies? Favorite color? Strengths and weaknesses? Where do you see yourself in ten years?_

"Now these questions you will do for homework, then over the next few days I'll go over them and each person in this class will be paired up with another member of the class," she explained, then some hands immediately shot up, "and yes before you ask, it will be one boy and one girl, I will finalize each and every pair so don't come asking me to switch because 'you don't want to be with them and rather be with another certain person' because these partners will be based on how much you have in common with each other," some of the other girls looked completely lost, "just don't ask me to change partners because it will be a big fat _no_ , now onto the lesson the three main components of love are intimacy, passion and commitment.."

After that long class about the dreaded 'L' word, Layla and I headed out to the bleaches next to the field because that's where the girls and I have been eating since the first day of school. It's perfect because not many other people are out there, especially those girls and their boyfriends, plus we can talk freely about our mission without the chance of exposing ourselves. As we walked up to the bleachers we saw that none of the other girls were there yet, so we took our seats and started on the sheet we had gotten from psychology.

"Hm." Layla tapped her pencil on her cheek as she thought about what she was going to put down on one of her questions, it's not like our usual homework where we can put any answer and know it's going to be correct, whatever answer we put determines who is going to be our partners for this next project about love, so we need to be careful with what we write.

"Hobbies? That's an easy one, Technology and crime fighting, but I'll stick to just technology," I chuckled as I wrote _technology_ under hobbies, I was beginning on the next question when I saw the girls walk up the stairs to where we were sitting both Layla and I put our stuff away and greeted them.

"Hey girls," said Layla as they sat down, they were all grinning except for Flora, she looked like she was scared but her cheeks were blushing, so she must be embarrassed about something the girls said knowing them, "what's up with Flora?"

She just blushed even more, "come on Flo, tell them," Bloom said giving her a tiny shove on the arm, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"You girls are over reacting," she said pulling one of her notebooks from out of her backpack, she handed me the book and Layla looked over my shoulder at it.

"What about it?" I asked, she gestured for me to open it so I did. There were lots of notes taken about things from flowers to other organisms, that was until I flipped to the back. There was a drawing of flowers and even a poem written in it.

I read the poem aloud, " _A flower cannot bloom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love."_ I ran my hands across the drawing and felt the difference in lines, the darker they were the deeper they were drawn onto the page and the opposite for lighter lines. Someone took their time to draw this and it meant a lot.

"Who drew it?" asked Layla, I handed her back to notebook and she placed it back into her bag, when she turned around she just shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Come on Flo, only a couple guys had your boko in their possession so it had to be one of them," stated Stella with a grin, Flora's cheeks turned rosey red again and she hid them with her hands, the rest of the girls just let out a giggle.

"So was it Sky, Nabu or Helia?" asked Bloom

"Definitely Helia, the other day he just wanted a reason to be around our flower friend, but I just wasn't letting that happen," stated Musa as she butted into the conversation, it was obvious that Flora liked Helia, but was it such a good thing? I mean first things first, we're on a mission and that guy is one of the targets so we can't be having romantic relationships with them and who would want to the way they've been treating us? Flora deserves way, way better than him, even if he is a prince! Plus we have to enter the girlfriend into the equation which just cancels out the whole idea.

"Let's just forget about it, alright?" Flora asked as she looked down, as much as we need to stick with this mission I can't stand seeing my friends sad.

"I have an idea," the rest of the girls looked at me, "I've been doing some research on Earth, to help us fit in and well I found these movies and I think they'd be fun to watch." I smiled.

"What kind of movies?" Stella peered in my direction and everyone else laughed, including Flora.

"They're right up your alley Stella, it's about princesses and royalty- well most of them!" I replied, she thought about it and shook her head, "and I know the perfect one to start with, one I bet Flora will love!"

"Really, what is it about?" Flora asked.

"About a princess who tries to teach a man about nature and it's creatures- well that's a loose description," I replied with a laugh, the other laughed too.

"That sounds fun Tecna, thank you," Flora said giving me a hug, I smiled.

"Yes sounds like a good old fashion pajama party!" screeched Stella, we all just shook our heads and laughed.

 **Layla's POV**

"I didn't think this day was going end," sighed Stella as we walked along the sidewalk. She was right, whenever something good is going to happen for us I swear the universe finds ways to mess them up.

"Now school's over, and we can spend the rest of the day watching movies and relaxing!" I replied

"All I know for sure is that we need snacks for this pajama party," responded Musa, the rest of us laughed.

"How about Musa, Flora and I go set up for our movie night while the you three go get some snack?" Tecna suggested as we arrived to our apartment complex, I looked to Bloom and Stella, they both shook their heads in agreement so us three parted ways from the others.

"Snacks? Hm, what are some good snacks for a pajama party?" Bloom wondered aloud as we walked passed the park, that's when I saw the Frutti Music Bar which instantly made me think of those amazing smoothies and fruit salads.

"How about we get stuff from the Frutti Music Bar?" I suggested, Stella screeched like a little girl.

"YES! I need one of those mango frozen lemonades, it's the closest thing to Solaria that I get here," she huffed as we walked towards the Frutti Music Bar, we walked inside and I immediately saw those boys in the corner with their girlfriends, all of them except one.

"Looks like one of those boys finally came to their senses," stated Stella as we sat down at the bar, Roxy came over to take our order but I couldn't help but look over at those guys, mostly Helia.

"How can I help you girls today?" Roxy asked as she leaned on the counter, I turned my chair and faced towards her.

"The usual for the group and, oh! Can we get some a platter of the party wings and platter of french fries," Bloom ordered our meal, Roxy shook her head and went back to make the meal.

"Don't you girls think it's weird that Helia just up and broke up with his girlfriend?" I asked Bloom and Stella

"Not really, what I am surprised is that they all haven't broken up with their girlfriends, Helia just seems to be smartest," Stella laughed, "I need to stop talking before I give those assholes another compliment."

"So you don't think he broke up with her because he thinks he has a chance with Flora?" I suggested, Bloom and Stella just shared an unusual look then they turned towards me.

"That can't happen, we're on this mission strictly to bring those princes back, not have one of us fall in love with them!" stated Bloom, I shook my head because they finally started connecting the dots.

"Let's not freak out now, we could be completely off on why they broke up. So let's just keep our distance on this one, if something is going on then we can talk to Flora," I stated as Roxy came back, she noticed us staring at them and spoke up.

"Weird isn't it?" she spoke, we turned towards her.

"Huh?" asked Bloom she leaned onto the counter and she looked over to those boys.

"Not even a few months ago those boys were some of the nicest people around, they were friends with everyone in town, they even helped my father and I around the shop but one day it just changed," she began to explain, "they started dating those girls and their attitudes completely changed, they were rude and stopped helping, it's a shame." Roxy handed us two bags, one with our drinks and the other one without food, we stood up and got ready to leave.

"Pity, now they are complete assholes and have ugly girlfriends, inside and out," Stella shrugged her shoulders, I grabbed one bag and Bloom grabbed the other. Stella grabbed some money from out of her purse and handed it to Roxy, she grabbed it with a smile.

"Thanks Roxy, see you later!" we said our goodbyes and headed back to the apartment. The food smelled amazing and we were really ancy to get back to start eating it, Stella was complaining the entire walk asking why we couldn't start eating then. But we told her we had to wait so it was fair to the others.

Finally we got home, we headed up the stairs and into the apartment. The living room had been rearranged, the couches were facing the other way so that we could see the television, while all the pillows and blankets were scattered around the room. We placed the food on the table and started taking the drinks out, the girls came out of one of the rooms and bombarded the kitchen.

"Finally I thought I was going to starve to death," Musa over exaggerated as she shoved french fry into her mouth, she jumped onto the couch after that.

"Statistically speaking it would take you approximately 30-40 days to die of starvation since you're properly hydrated, but if you're not then-" Tecna started to explain the statistics to Musa, she was looking back at her with a blank face and so were the rest of us. We all started laughing as we divided up the food, we grabbed our drinks then made ourselves comfortable. But we totally forgot to change.

"Don't worry about it girls, I've got the pajamas covered!" replied Stella as she set her plate beside herself, she closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to appear on our bodies, then she snapped her fingers. In the blink of an eye our clothes turned into pajamas **(Season 5 Pajamas)** , we all laughed as she started eating her food again.

"Now for the movie," Tecna said as she pointed her finger towards the television, a small purple light flew towards it and immediately it turned on with a movie beginning to play, "pocahontas!"

"Oh I've heard of this movie!" chuckled Musa, "it has some great music!" we all laughed and continued to watch the movie. Unfortunately for us, school has been taking such a toll on us we all fell asleep scattered across the floor, with our food barely touched and the movie just starting!

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, please leave a review if you'd like to see more, anything you want to see in future chapters or any ideas in general! Plus favorite me so you can be updated when I post on either of my stories! K, thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Just The Help

**Chapter 7 - Bloom's POV**

"Are we ready to go?" I grabbed my school bag and headed towards the door, the others slowly followed except for Flora. She was outside sitting on the cement barrier surrounding the tree in the center of the apartment complex. Today was her little sister, Miele's, birthday and as much as she wanted to be her on Linphea with her, she knew that the mission was important. But she was determined to at least call her and wish her a happy birthday! Eventually, we made our way out of the apartment and down the steps, we looked over to the tree and noticed Flora holding her phone up to her ear.

"I know Miele, I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you but you know how important this mission is for yours and everyone's safety in the Magic Dimension," Flora explained her absence to her younger sister, but she was still heartbroken that her older sister and role model wasn't there to celebrate with her. Flora shook her head as Miele spoke on the other end of the phone, I could tell she was heartbroken, a tear even fell from her eye.

"The minute I get back from Earth you're the first person I'm coming to see, we can even celebrate your birthday again! I'll even take you to ride the ladybugs," Flora smiled as she told Miele about her plans for when she gets back, suddenly I heard some noises and so I turned my head interested as to what was making them, but my interest suddenly faded when I noticed it was the boys leaving their apartment. I nudged Stella and she looked towards them, I knew she wasn't a fan of them so she rolled her eyes in disgust. The girls and I stood there, out of the way, as the boys crossed paths with us. And for a split second they all shared glances with us and then they looked towards Flora, but we were brought back to reality when Flora came back over.

"Well that didn't go as I hoped it did," Flora sighed as we comforted her, Musa walked beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Flora, once she's older she'll understand why you had to miss her birthday, besides there will be way more," Musa replied, we all shook our heads in agreement. As much as it kills Flora on the inside, she knew this was bound to happen at the rate we're completing our mission.

"It's not even missing her birthday that's making me feel bad, even though that's playing a big part, we've been on mission after mission that I haven't had the time to go home and see any of my family," Flora sighed. I agree with Flora, I haven't seen Daphne or my parents for a long time, plus, well our boyfriends broke up with us because we weren't spending enough time with them and honestly, we can't blame them.

"If we keep being sent on missions, at this rate, we're going to be alone forever!" Stella whined as we left the apartment complex, walking along the sidewalk we reminisced from the good times, when we had some actual free time. I shook myself out of my thoughts as I heard the voices of students starting to get louder, that's when I realised we were practically at school already.

"Come on girls, we'll always have each other," I laughed, but they didn't find my remark all that funny.

"As much as I love my best friends, if I'm going to ever become queen of Solaria, I need to find someone to rule by my side," complained Stella, "and I refuse to have an arranged marriage!"

"We get it Stella, we're all in the same boat," remarked Layla, "none of us want to be stuck with people we don't love, but as the princesses and guardian fairies of our worlds we must do what's best for our people."

I agree with Stella, if I'm going to rule I want to do it with someone who I truly love and in the back of my heart, I knew that my ex was _not_ that person. But I was too blinded by the love on the outside to see that and see the things that him, along with all his friends, were doing behind our backs. But I also agree with Layla, my job as princess comes first, my people come first.

"Bloom?" Stella nudged me, I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked to her, it was just the two of us since the rest of the girls made their way to class.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, she just laughed and linked her arm with mine, we proceeded to head towards the building for our class.

"You know I was thinking about what the girls were saying about missing their families, I have an idea on how to speed this mission along," stated Stella as we stopped by her locker to grab her stuff, she was putting in her combination as my eyes wandered the halls. I saw the guys and their girlfriends at the opposite end of the hall, they were looking at us giggling. But why- wait.

"Stella don't open your-" I was too late because once Stella's locker opened, it was like a paint bomb went off because we were now covered in bright red paint. We stood there completely in shock, everyone around us stopped in their tracks to take in the spectacle which was us and within seconds they burst out in laughter. I slowly wiped the paint from my face in an attempt to make myself look less dumb, but there's no going back now. As for Stella, she was pissed. She slammed her locker shut and marched towards those girls, I quickly ran behind her when I noticed she was conjuring up a ball of light in her hand. I immediately grabbed her wrist, she snapped out of it and the ball disappeared.

"Damn it Stella are you trying to blow our cover, we'll get them back let's just go get cleaned up," I dragged her past those girls, who were laughing still.

"Shows you not to mess with us," Shay remarked as we walked passed them, she high fived Bianca, I looked to their boyfriends disappointed because as much as they don't like us how could they let their girlfriends be such bitches. Looking away I continued to drag Stella to the bathroom to clean our clothes.

"So before I was rudely interrupted by those disgusting bitches," Stella remarked as we entered the bathroom, she immediately gilded her hand over her torso removing the paint from her entire body and I did the same, "I was going to say I have an idea to speed up this mission and those girls just fuel the idea even more."

"Well what were you thinking?" I asked taking my lipgloss out of my bag and applying it as I look in the mirror, Stella stood beside me primping her hair.

"We need to become friends with them, which I know, sounds completely crazy because trust me I don't want to become friends with them," Stella began, "but once we're friends it'll be easier to convince them of everything, plus it'll be easier to keep an eye on them!"

"Hmm sounds like a good plan, but where do we start?" I asked turning towards her, she pursed her lips and thought about it.

"I've got it, remember what Roxy said about them and how they were actually decent people at one point?" Stella reminded me

"I do remember her mentioning something like that" I responded.

"People don't change that easily, I say we break down any ties they have here in Earth which is basically their bitchy girlfriends," Stella shrugged her shoulders. So she wants us to break the couples up?

"So basically what you're proposing is we break up all the couples?" I wondered, she shook her head.

"Simple as that," she stated as we left the bathroom and headed for our class, I mean if we actually do this it's good that one of the couples already broke up,"I mean all their relationships are rocky so it should be easy, then once they're split they'll most likely go back to normal, plus we'd be doing them a favor."

"Yea, we'll see about that," I laughed as we left the bathroom and headed towards our class.

* * *

"What you're proposing has a 67% success rate, that is if we complete it with no mistakes," Tecna gave us some statistics on Stella's idea, "but it will also speed up our mission by at least 110%"

"So it's decided we're going to break those couples up, and possibly get our revenge in the process," Stella screeched as we sat on the bleachers for lunch, this time around we weren't as alone because the football team was on the field practicing. But that didn't bother us much because they couldn't hear us and well, we got to watch shirtless boys play football. Win-win.

"Isn't breaking them up enough revenge or?" asked Flora, Stella stomped her foot and shook her head.

"If they want to mess with the Winx, then they're going to get a piece of us," Stella added, "even if that means with _no_ magic."

"Stella's right, let's do it," responded Musa, Stella smiled and looked to everyone, we all reluctantly shook our heads. We might regret this later but if it gets us back to our families then we'll do anything!

* * *

Lunch came to a close so Musa, Flora and I headed to art which we were all happy that we had such an easy class after lunch, plus it give us an extra break throughout the day. But there's a downside to this class, half of the group of girls and guys are in that class. Although I guess since one of those couples is broken up it makes it better, but they're still horrible to be around. Sitting down at our table we carefully watched as the couples sat down, Helia sat on the opposite end of Faith, but the other two couples sat together.

"So how are we going to break those couples up?" Musa whispered as I placed my books on the table, I took another look at them and noticed the Sky was staring at me so I quickly looked towards Musa. She looked at me confused, then proceeded to twist her body towards that table. Sky noticed and his eyes shot down towards his project. Musa slowly looked towards me with her eyes widened and her jaw practically on the floor.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" asked Musa, I looked to Flora and she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"He's the one staring, why don't you ask him," I replied.

"Seems like those girls don't have their boyfriends as controlled as they think they are, they've got roaming eyes," Musa pointed out as she peered around the table, both Flora and I laughed.

"I bet their girlfriends have a lot more than roaming eyes, I say we follow them around a bit and catch them with some other guys," suggested Musa, I looked to Flora.

"How do you know that they'll be with other guys?" asked Flora

"Those type of girls always flirt with guys on the side, so all we need to do is get some images and anonymously send them to the guys," scoffed Musa, I shook my head because that sounded like a good idea, but my fear was we were going to be wrong. Or worse, we could get caught.

* * *

"So who's going to go spy on the girls?" asked Flora as we met the others in the quad, we caught them up on the plan and they all agreed which made things much easier.

"Well I don't think I can stand being around those tasteless outfits," Stella flickered her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'll go," Tecna spoke, "if anyone's going to get the best evidence it'll be me."  
"Count me in, I don't want to be near those boys if we don't have to," added Layla, we looked at the two girls confused.

"Why are you girls so keen on staying from them? I mean I get we don't like them, but damn," replied Stella, Tecna and Layla rolled their eyes.

"Let's just say we got paired up with some of them for a stupid project in psychology," explained Layla.

"What's so bad with being paired up for a project, I mean I'm paired up with three of them," Flora shrugged her shoulders as we arrived at the apartment.

"A project about love," added Tecna with an eye roll, we all stopped in front of the apartment and let out looks of disgust. Stella just bursted out laughing, which caused the rest of us to laugh,"it's not funny because we were paired based off of similar interests, the teacher is practically assuming that we'd made good couples," Tecna sighed out of defeat. She's never been the best with expressing her emotions how she intends to, so I can understand why something like this, well, freaks her out.

"Come on girls, leave them alone if they want to spy on the girls then they can be our guests, as for the rest of us we can keep an eye on the guys," i responded in Tecna's defense, Flora shook her head.

"And I have a feeling they're going to be at the Frutti Music Bar, so shall we?" Flora added as we the four of us headed to the Frutti Music Bar, while Tecna and Layla went to go play spies at the mall, where those girls are always hanging out, oddly enough without their boyfriends.

As the rest of us walked towards the Frutti Music Bar ran into a familiar face, Roxy, she was rushing probably to get to her shift.

"Hey Roxy, why in such a hurry?" asked Flora as Roxy slowed down, she caught her breath and she even walked with us.

"Well I was suppose to work on some homework but my father called asking me to come down to work, apparently everyone in Gardenia decided that today was the perfect day to get some smoothies," Roxy chuckled lightly but in a nervous manner, I could tell that she was going to need some help and I knew the perfect people for the job.

"Maybe we can help," I suggested, Roxy turned to me and her face lit up.

"You sure you girls would want to do that?" she asked.

"Yes, are you sure we want to do that?" Stella responded with an unpleasant look, she's not one to do hard labor.

"Of course we want to," Flora remarked and looked to Stella, she rolled her eyes as we headed into the Frutti Music Bar, Roxy guided us behind the counter where she handed each of us an ugly colored apron, but I ignored that. As for Stella, I knew she was going to have a fit!  
"As if I'd wear barf green," Stella protested, she looked around and snapped her fingers turning the aprons pink, "now that's more like it."

"Alright so can you girls go take orders while my father and I make the drinks?" asked Roxy as she tied her hair back to start making food.

"Sounds easy enough," Musa remarked as she picked up a notepad from the counter and headed over to the nearest table, and with a smile asked what they wanted. All us other girls did the same, well except for Stella she decided that it would be best if she watched us to make sure we were doing it 'correctly'. I headed over to the table in the corner, smiled, then took their order.

After awhile the girls and I had managed to take everyone's orders and get all the drinks out to them. I threw myself into the seat besides Stella and let out a sigh of relief, Stella just sat there with her legs crossed and filing her nails. Seconds after she placed the file onto the counter and spun herself towards Roxy who was cleaning off some dishes.

"Roxy can I get a frozen mango lemonade? I'm absolutely exhausted," Stella asked Roxy, as for the rest of us we glared at Stella. Roxy just laughed and made her the drink.

"Too much hard work?" chuckled Roxy, as she set the cup down the doors to the Frutti Music Bar opened and in walked the group of boys, that immediately caught the attention of us. Stella grabbed her drink, indulging herself and watching as they took a seat in the open booth across the room. We got up to go take their order when all of our watched began to beep in unison, it was a distress signal from Tecna.

" _Girls there's a major dark magic reading coming from Gardenia, I think the Trix are here somewhere. If there's a time to act it's now-"_

Before Tecna could finish what she was saying something cut her off, as for us we looked at each other worriedly because of what she said before it went quiet. I'm sure we all thought the same thing too.

"We need to find the others, that means we'll have to transform," I ordered getting out of my seat and heading for the door, I felt an arm grab me and I turned around.

"What about the princes, we have to protect them even if the Trix aren't the ones causing the disturbance," Flora remarked, the others nodded their heads so I took the initiative of who to leave here.

"Flora and Musa will stay here to protect the princes," I ordered once more, but Musa and Flora looked at me with frowns.

"Why should we be the ones to stay?" asked Musa, "I mean I've defeated Stormi before so I'm the best option for going against them."

"First of all they trust Flora the most so if anything should happen if they are going to believe any one it's going to be her, and you need to stay here because you're probably the only one strong enough to finish this mission if we don't come back," I placed my hands on her shoulders, she sighed and shook her head.

"Fine but seriously you girls better come back because I can't handle those six boys with just Flora," she chuckled, Stella and I shook our heads then ran out of the Frutti Music Bar to find the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Flora's POV**

Musa and I shared worried looks as we watched Bloom and Stella run out of the Frutti Music Bar, as much as I wanted to be there alongside with them I knew that we would be best kept here to watch and protect the princes if the Trix were to find them. I grabbed the notepad off the counter as Musa sat down, I took a deep breath to prepare myself to go take the boys' orders. The others may be right, I am the closest to the boys, but that doesn't mean we are the best of friends. We're simply on talking terms.

"Goodluck," Musa whispered as I slowly walked towards their table, I listened to the sound of my heels clacking on the floor to calm myself down. But as much as I tried my palms were sweaty which allowed the pencil I held onto to slip freely. I caught the attention of their table as I got closer, they looked at the apron wrapped around my waist and then shared questionable looks.

"Flora, you work here now?" Helia asked me as I adjusted the notepad and pencil to look less nervous, but I shook my head.

"No, Roxy was slammed busy so the girls and I offered to help out," I smiled, "so with that being said what can I get you guys?" Once I started talking to them my nerves immediately went away, it was like talking to someone I've known for many years which was odd considering I've only known these boys for a little more than a month and most of the experiences with them have been not so great.

"We'll just get our usuals," Sky responded at he set the menu back to where they were placed before, I wrote down on the notepad 'usuals' because I'm sure Roxy knows what they are.

"Alright I'll be back with them shortly," I shot them a smile before heading back towards Roxy and Musa, I sat down in the chair beside Musa and in front of Roxy.

"They just want their usuals," I told Roxy, she shook her head then proceeded to make their drinks, I looked over at Musa and she was intently keeping her eyes on her watch hoping that the girls would make contact in one way or another. I lightly placed my hand on her wrist and gave her a weak smile, because I too wanted to be out there helping them defeat the Trix, but I also knew how important keeping these boys safe were.

"They're going to be okay Musa," I reassured her, she sighed and put her hands on the counter in front of her.

"I know," she began, "I just wish we got to be there to help them, ya know?"

"Yea I know, but we're probably much more help here," I smiled.

"Unfortunately in this particular situation, I think you're right," Musa sighed, Roxy placed a tray of drinks in front of me and I got out of my seat.

"We'll get to kick evil butt soon," I reassured her as I grabbed the tray and headed towards the boys' table, when I arrived I gently placed the tray onto the table in front of them. Each of them went to grab their drinks when the Frutti Music Bar began to shake, it must be an earthquake. I held onto the table because it was much more violent than a regular earthquake which could only mean one thing. The shaking stopped and I turned around to Musa, she had a look of horror on her face. I turned back to the guys when my watch began to beep, it was a distress signal from Bloom.

" _Flora! Musa! The Trix are stronger than before, they practically threw us around like rag dolls. They've gone looking for you two and know the princes are with you, protect them until we can get there and help you girls!"_

Not only was this horrible, I was still standing next to the guys where they heard everything.

"Was that Bloom?" asked Sky, i just stood there completely lost as what to say to them.

"Princes? Protect?" Nabu mumbled.

"And who are the Trix?" my eyes shot to Helia who was asking a follow up question. Musa came running up behind me, she was out of breath and in shock as well.

"We need to get out of here, get the attention away from you know who," she told me, I looked to the guys.

"Sorry, we have to go," before they could ask any more questions or say anything to us, I turned around and we ran out of the Frutti Music Bar. Musa and I stood outside of the doors, looking around frantically, what were we going to do?

"Well just like Tecna said, if there's a time to act then it's now," Musa smiled because she knew what we had to do and so did I. We looked to each other and took action.

" _Magic Winx, Sirenix!"_


	8. Chapter 8 - Something Isn't Right

**Chapter 8 - Musa's POV**

Once Flora and I transformed, we flew into the air and looked around trying to figure what our first step was going to be.

"If I were the Trix where would I go to look for us?" I asked while floating in the air, Flora was beside me doing the same thing.

"Well I don't know, but what I do know is if they sense our magic then they'll come to us," stated Flora, I laughed because then she would be implying that we use our magic and in the wide open, I mean we may be way past keeping our identity a secret but if we can prevent any attention to ourselves, that would be great.

"So what you're proposing is we use magic in the open? I know I don't come up with the best plans but this seems kind of risky don't you think?" I asked but she chuckled in return.

"Lucky for us we both have magic that can go unnoticed to the people of Earth, they would just see it as normal," Flora grinned, she then held her hands out and summoned the Breath of the Ocean, she flew above the park of Gardenia, the same one that was engulfed in flames earlier on in the week. She held the large gem above her head and focused her energy onto it, " _flower of sirenix."_

Suddenly it seemed as if life had been brought back to all the dead plants along with new ones growing everywhere, I watched as everything beamed with energy which was exactly what we were going for. I looked to Flora as she lowered the Breath of the Ocean, it disappeared and Flora flew back down to the ground, I followed as she glided her hands across the healthy plants.

"With the amount of magic in these plants it won't take the Trix long to find us," Flora turned around and smiled.

"And once they find us we'll take them down once and for all," I replied, suddenly there were shards of ice racing towards Flora so I jumped in front of her, " _sonic mirror."_

"That was a close one, thank you Musa," Flora thanked me as I stood up, we turned to see the Trix floating above the park. Flora and I shared uneasy looks, we've gone against the Trix hundreds of times and always came out victorious but this time it's two against three until the rest of the girls get here. And not only that but the others said they were stronger which can't be great for us.

"Let's keep them busy until the others get here," I whispered to Flora, the Trix landed in front of us and snickered as we prepared ourselves for whatever they were going to throw at us.

"So let's just get to the point why don't we, you know what we're here for and we'll give you a chance to give up the information that we want," Icy announced as they walked closer to us.

"Even if we had the information that you want, what makes you think that we'll give it to you?" I laughed. That surely pissed them off because they let out grunts of frustration, Darcy stepped forward and her eyes glowed dark purple.

" _Vertigo,"_ Darcy casted a spell which made us seem like we were in an illusion, it seemed if the entire park was shaking but we knew that wasn't happening, so I grabbed Flora's hand and we shot up into the air to escape the effects of her spell.

"Let's converge Flora," I told her as we looked over the Trix, I grabbed Flora's hand and we focused our energy onto the Trix.

" _Earth's voice,"_ we shot a powerful ray of energy at the Trix, it threw them to the ground. Luckily for us with so much positive energy coming from the newly revived plants, Flora's magic is incredibly powerful and as for me, as long as the people of Melody sing, then I'll always be powerful. The Trix picked themselves back up, Stormy grunted as she rubbed her back.

"How are these two so powerful," Stormy asked her sisters, Icy just grunted and whispered something to them, then suddenly they were gone.

"Wait, where did they go?" Flora asked as we looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen. Why would they give up that easy? They've never done that.

"Something doesn't feel right, let's contact the others," I responded landing on the ground, I brought my wrist to my face and contacted the others, "girls the Trix are gone, let's meet up at the Frutti Music Bar but lay low."

"Sounds like a plan," Bloom replied, we flew into the air and headed towards the Frutti Music Bar. While flying over we caught the attention of some passerbyers, so we quickly flew to the ground and de-transformed.

"We'll head the rest of the way on foot, it's not that far away" I instructed, we walked towards the Frutti Music Bar which was nearby, and on the way there I couldn't help but think about how the Trix just gave up. They hardly gave us a fight and then they left? That just isn't right.

"Doesn't something feel off to you?" I asked Flora as we walked along the sidewalk in a relatively fast manner, she looked to me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, I sighed.

"Well, for all these years we've been fighting against the Trix I've never known them to just give up, have you?" I asked.

"No," she responded bluntly.

"Exactly so why now, why just disappear out of the blue when what they want is here?" I asked as we arrived back at the Frutti Music Bar, then a thought hit my head and I suddenly stopped. I grabbed Flora's arm and looked at her worriedly, "unless they're going to watch where we go and who we talk to, to see if any of them are the princes."

"We'd better get the girls out of there just in case, we don't need the Trix assuming anything," stated Flora, the two of us quickly ran into the Frutti Music Bar and scanned the room, the guys were still in the same booth as before and they even glanced in our direction. A couple booths away from them were the others, they looked worn out and pissed, which is understandable. We quickly headed over to them which obviously caught the guys' attention, almost like they were listening in on our conversation.

Stella spoke up, "there you girls are I surely thought-."

"-we need to get out of here now," I ordered to the girls, they looked at Flora and I worriedly, my eyes scanned across the room making sure that no one could hear us.

"Musa what's wrong?" asked Layla, she got out of her seat and stood next to me.

"Not here, let's get back to the apartment then Flora and I will explain everything," I responded, the girls cooperated and got out of their seats. We quickly exited the Frutti Music Bar so that we could talk somewhere without the chance of the Trix hearing us, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

"So what's going on?" I checked to make sure no one had followed us here and I shut the door, I turned towards the girls and put my finger up gesturing for them to give me a moment.

" _Bubble of sound,"_ I threw my arms into the air creating a soundproof barrier, no one on the outside can hear what we are saying, "this is a sound barrier, no one can hear what we are talking about but it won't last long so let's get down to business."

"We believe that the Trix are planning to spy on us to gather the information that they want," explained Flora.

"So basically who the princes are?" asked Stella, we shook our heads.

"When they approached us in the park something didn't seem right, they were hesitant to attack us yet when we attacked them they just left," I shrugged my shoulders as I took a seat on the couch, Tecna laughed.

"That isn't logical," replied Tecna as she took her palmtop out and typed in some formulas, obviously it was right because her face fell flat when she got her calculations, "how is this possible?"

"What?" asked Layla.

"My formulas, this isn't possible, it says that there is no logical answer to why the Trix are doing what they're doing," Tecna sighed.

"That's because there is nothing logical about them, we need to think outside of logic, put ourselves into their shoes," I responded getting off my seat, I paced around the room as I thought.

"Outside of logic?" Tecna said astonished, she knows nothing but logic so this is different for her.

"Musa's right," added Bloom, "when has anything the Trix have ever done been logical, they think off of their passion for power and they don't think about what their actions can do," she finished.

"That still doesn't explain what they're planning on doing?" replied Flora, I shook my head.

"Maybe they're planning on striking when we least expect it? Force us to give up the information that we know, which we won't give willingly," I responded.

"That makes sense, we're the only people who truly know the identities of the princes, but then again if you get rid of us you get rid of any chance of finding them," Stella added.

"So with that said, we better get moving with this mission, once we have the boys back in the Magic Dimension it'll be easier to protect them and stop the Trix once, and for all." stated Layla, we all shook our heads in agreement.

"Great since we're all in agreement, we need at least two sets of eyes on the boys at all times, but make sure you keep your distance from them so that the Trix don't suspect anything. And if anything happens, report it to the others so that we're all updated," instructed Bloom, we all shook our heads. There was a silence for a moment, that's when we heard voices coming from outside the apartment. I walked towards the window and noticed the guys arriving back from the Frutti Music Bar, I looked to the others.

"The barrier will disappear any second, so let's be careful about what we talk about we never know who's watching," I told the girls as the barrier disappeared, now it's possible the Trix can see and hear everything.

"There's something else that I think I should tell you girls," Flora spoke up, we all looked at her confused, "while at the Frutti Music Bar, more specifically right as Bloom sent the distress signal about the Trix coming to find Musa and I, I was at the boys' table and they heard everything," Flora revealed, we all looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure?" asked Tecna.

"Positive, after Bloom's transmission ended Sky asked if that was Bloom and some of the others were questioning who the Trix were, so I'm sure they heard," Flora replied.

 **"** _ **Flora! Musa! The Trix are stronger than before, they practically threw us around like rag dolls. They've gone looking for you two and know the princes are with you, protect them until we can get there and help you girls!"**_

None of us knew how to react, personally I would be happy that the guys would figure out all about the mission because then we wouldn't have to convince them to come with us. But another part of me thinks that it wouldn't be too great because we're still trying to figure out what the Trix are up to, and I want to deal with one thing at a time.

"Do you think they're onto us?" asked Flora, she looked uneasy about the thought.

"I doubt it, if there's one thing I've learned about these boys is they're not that bright," Stella laughed as she walked into the kitchen, she started to search for something to eat.

"Stella's got a point," I responded, "they may have heard the distress call but nothing was mentioned about us being fairies, the mission or anything to make them suspect otherwise, they probably just think it was a meaningless prank?"

"I hope you're right because I don't want to have to come up with even more lies," Bloom rolled her eyes as she threw herself onto the couch, "I just can't wait until the day comes where we can come clean and go home."

"You and me both," sighed Stella.

* * *

The next day is something all of us dreaded, we didn't know if the guys were going to question what the whole distress signal was about or if the Trix were going to strike again, but we all knew one thing which was stick to the mission and protect the princes.

"Now remember girls, lay low and only talk to the princes if you absolutely **need** to, alright?" Bloom ordered as we arrived at Gardenia High, we all made our separate ways. I went to math while the rest of the girls attended their classes.

 **Flora's POV**

I have no idea why I'm so nervous to go to class, I finished the project that I had with those guys so they shouldn't be an issue anymore, I guess I'm just nervous that they'll ask me about what happened yesterday. I held tightly onto my books as I approached the Biology room, I gulped and pushed the door open, immediately I noticed that the boys' table was empty. I let out a sigh of relief as I headed to my table, I looked up to see the three boys sitting there and waiting for me. I stopped because I knew they were going to ask questions.

 _Just act like nothing happened, and they'll believe it._

I gently placed the books onto the table in front of me and sat down, they hadn't said a word since I arrived but I noticed they shared glances accompanied by some nodding.

"Hey Flora," Helia greeted me, I looked up confused at the boys but gave them a friendly smile in return, "we didn't really see you after you ran out yesterday, what was that about?" I looked to him, I knew they wanted to know about the incident yesterday but I didn't think they would just go straight into asking about it.

I kept my gaze down on my books and gave the most montone answer ever, "nothing." In the corner of my eye I saw the boys share uncertain looks, they knew I was lying.

"Are you sure it was nothing, I mean we heard what came from your watch," Sky pointed towards my watch, I slowly covered it with my hand, "that didn't sound like nothing."

I just couldn't keep it in anymore, I needed to tell them something to keep them off our backs, "you're right it wasn't nothing," I responded, they looked shocked that I was going to tell them anything, "the message you heard was Bloom, but it was merely a prank on Musa."

"A prank?" Nabu asked confused, totally a prank.

"I mean come on every on bought that whole prince thing? I'm surprised that Musa didn't catch on but the girls got her good, obviously they got everyone good," I added a nervous chuckle, the other guys laughed too.

"But how did they come up with that?" asked Helia, I shrugged my shoulders.

"All I had to do with it was making sure Musa stayed at the Frutti Music Bar, I had nothing to do with the actual prank" I replied shrugging my shoulders, but before any of them could ask any other questions the teacher started the lesson and the guys stayed at my table, without being forced to. I guess that's a step for getting them to befriend us and trust us, well me.

* * *

"Any new updates?" asked Bloom as we sat down at an empty table in the lunchroom, we decided to eat in the cafeteria today so that we can keep an even closer eye on the princes since the Trix have made their appearance in Gardenia.

"Well they think the incident with the Trix yesterday was a prank so if they ask about it, that's the excuse I made up," I explained to the girls as we sat around the table, I'm actually still surprised they bought that whole story.

"They bought that?" Stella laughed, I shook my head.

"Yea, I just told them how-" I began to explain exactly what I told the guys when yelling filled the cafeteria, we all turned around to see the girls standing over their boyfriends.

"You're not serious right?" yelled Bianca looking at her boyfriend, Sky, he just rubbed the back of his neck. The girls and I looked at each other confused.

"Well what do you expect us to do? Just sit around when we know our girlfriends are hanging out with other guys, we'd look like idiots," Brandon chimed in as Shay looked at him desperately, the girls and I tried to make it look as if they weren't watching but we definitely were.

"What makes you think that we're hanging out with other guys?" asked Taliyah, she was chewing a piece of gum as they talked and she blew bubbles, which was really rude.

"We saw the pictures, so you can just go date those guys since you'd rather spend time with them," sneered Riven. I turned towards the girls and they were all sharing looks of confusion.

"You girls ended up sending the photos?" I asked curiously, Layla and Tecna were the ones who were in charge of getting proof of them cheating so we all looked to them but they shook their heads.

"We never got the chance to get proof before the Trix showed up," Layla replied.

"Wait so then who sent them photos?" Musa asked as the couples behind us continued to fight, we continued to listen in on their conversations.

"Like we said before it's over, so get over it," replied Nabu, that comment seriously set them over the edge. The girls were shocked, but pissed. They looked in our direction, alarm bells went off in my head when they started stomping their heels in our direction.

"You stupid bitches, you were the one who sent those pictures to them," screeched Mia, the other girls just looked at each other and laughed, I decided to keep quiet.

"As brilliant as that was, unfortunately it was not us," Musa chuckled, the girls stood in front of us with their arms crossed over their chest.

"You just can't get over the fact that we're better than you, you went far enough to get involved in our relationships," Leena grunted as the other girls shook their heads, Stella laughed.

"From what everyone just saw I think we can all consider those EX-relationships and it's not because of us," Stella bantered back, the girls were officially pissed, "and trust me giving a fuck about your relationship just doesn't go with my outfit."

"Ugh! I swear you're all going to pay for this," Bianca screeched as they turned around and stormed towards the cafeteria doors, once they left the room erupted in laughter.

"It doesn't go with your outfit?" Bloom laughed as she asked Stella about her comeback, Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"We had to make it clear that it wasn't us," Stella replied as she shoved some food into her mouth, we just laughed.

"We may know it wasn't us but they have other ideas," remarked Tecna, I sook my head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they took it into their own hands to get back at us," I added.

"Great so not only do we have to worry about the Trix, protecting the princes and keeping a low profile, now we have to worry about those stupid girls and their antics," Stella sighed as she rested her head on the table.

"Look let's just see the positives in this situation, now since the boys broke up with their girlfriends we'll be able to be closer to them and protect them," I asserted, Bloom shook her head in agreement.

"Right girls, we're this much closer to going home," Bloom added, we all looked at each others with smiles because we were way overdue for a trip home.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with the first transformation! Please follow, favorite and leave a review if you would like to see more or what you liked/didn't like about this chapter! Also review if you'd like to see something in future chapters! Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Go, Or Else I'll Make You

**Disclaimer: So in this story the girls never went on the mission to find Roxy, aka the last fairy on Earth, so they don't know she is a fairy yet, BUT, she is indeed a fairy. That will be made clear soon, but she won't be like a HUGE character in this story but she will play a kind of small part. Sorry for those who liked the season four story line but that's not what I wanted in this particular story.**

 **Flora's POV**

After the incident during lunch, the rest of the day was weird to say the least and it all began during Art.

"You know I've been thinking girls," Musa began as Bloom and I walked alongside her towards Art class, "if none of us sent those pictures to the guys, then who the hell did?"

"I was wondering the same thing," I responded as we entered the class, it was still relatively empty as we headed to our table in the back. After taking a seat, we thought about who could have possibly sent those photos, I mean unless there is someone here who wanted them broken up more than we did, but that's a relatively far-fetched idea considering everyone hated those girls.

"Well whoever did it did us a big favor because now we just have to worry about being friends and not enemies, which I think we'll be able to do," Bloom responded, in the corner of my eye I watched the guys enter the classroom. They glanced at the table they shared with their ex-girlfriends and they didn't even bother sitting down, instead they walked in our direction which kind of surprised me, what surprised me more was what they did next.

"Hey Flora," I turned around and saw Helia standing next to Sky and Riven, he was rubbing the back of his neck, "do you girls mind if we sit here, since you know, the whole lunch time incident?" I looked to the girls, they were hesitant with their answers, but for the sake of the mission they shook their heads.

"Sure, go ahead," I responded, they each took a seat at the table, but I couldn't help but think there was going to be some serious repercussions from those girls. As for Bloom and Musa, the became silent because they were probably going to say something about the mission, and regret it. Now that the guys were sitting with us we were going to have to be extra careful about what we talk about. It was quiet for a few seconds before the bell rang for the start of class, we hadn't said anything after they asked to sit down which was awkward to say the least. It wasn't until about ten minutes later did they spark up a conversation with us, well me.

"So, I think I'll be the first one to say we're sorry for how our ex-girlfriends treated you girls, it was obvious that you weren't the ones at fault," Helia apologized, I looked to the girls who were still hesitant to accept their apology but once Sky and Riven spoke up, that sealed the deal.

"For sure, we weren't too sure why we acted like that," Sky chuckled, Riven just rolled his eyes but both boys elbowed him causing him to let out a grunt, he didn't want to admit he was in the wrong and that's understandable.

"Mhm sure, we're sorry," Riven mumbled under his breath, I looked to Musa and she looked completely shocked.

"And I'm sure I can speak for all the girls when I say we're sorry too, right Musa?" I glared in her direction considering it was her and Stella that caused the most drama with the guys, she just rolled her eyes but there was a tiny grin forming at the ends of her mouth.

"Whatever you say Flo," she replied as she slid her headphones on over her ears, getting lost in the music. I looked over to Bloom proud of the accomplishments we've made with the boys in this class alone!

* * *

About twenty minutes into the class all of us had been working hard on our projects while holding small conversations here and there, but I couldn't help but watch as Helia drew some pictures for his project. The way he drew was just effortlessly, it was amazing. I was about to ask him what he was drawing when I felt a sudden burst of energy, I wasn't quite sure what it was because it didn't feel like the energy my plants give off, it was different. I immediately looked to Bloom and Musa wondering if they felt the same thing, almost instantly their heads shot up. They definitely felt that.

I mouthed to them, ' _I'll go check it out'._

"I'll be right back," I told them as I got out of my seat, calmly I patted my skirt down and headed for the door. Once outside I frantically looked around to see what that energy burst could have come from when suddenly I felt another one. This time it was stronger so it meant I was closer to wherever the source was, so I just started running and in no particular direction, I was just hoping that there would be another one. I stopped and leaned over to catch my breath after no luck of finding the source, when I stood back up I saw something past the courtyard in the trees, it was Roxy? I decided to go check it out so I headed out to the courtyard making sure no one was following me, that's when I felt the same energy come from her. When I approached her she didn't seem surprised to see me, which was odd.

"Good one of you girls got my signal, I needed to talk to you," Roxy explained as I stood next to her, but I was still kind of confused.

"How did you send that signal, it's impossible unless you're a-"

"-fairy" she interrupted me, I shook my head slowly, "I guess I should introduce myself properly, I'm Roxy the fairy of animals. You're probably wondering why I'm on Earth, well that's because my father is a regular human while my mother is a fairy, you might know her actually her name is Morgana."

"Wait you're the last fairy on Earth, the one that the company of light reunited to come save," I replied still completely shocked, but I needed to get to the point, "so wait why do you need to talk to us?"

"Well first of all, I was the one who sent those pictures to the guys," Roxy admitted, I was kind of shocked because I had never expected Roxy of all people to send those pictures! "I heard about your mission from Faragonda and added all the pieces together, they're the princes aren't they?"

Something in my gut told me to say no, so that's what I did.

"Unfortunately no, we're using them to hopefully get information about possible candidates," I responded, Roxy had a blank expression on her face and when I said no something inside her snapped.

"Well I need to go," she announced as she quickly sped away, but she didn't go inside the building she just left. I stood there taking in what had just happen because there were two things that kind of set alarms in my mind. First, just the way she explained herself and her family, secondly she addressed the Headmistress as 'Faragonda', no student of hers would address her as such.

Wait.

Musa believed that the Trix were going to spy on us to get the information, it is completely possible that who I was just talking to wasn't Roxy at all, in fact I believe it was the Trix's first attempt at getting information from us and I'm sure glad that I didn't give them accurate information. But, that doesn't mean they won't try again some other time or sooner. I need to warn the girls _now_ because I have no clue if they are still here on campus.

I immediately ran back towards the school building, I threw the doors open and headed straight for the art room. So many things were worrying me, especially Roxy, if that wasn't Roxy then is she in danger? Worse if I was almost manipulated by the Trix then how easily can they manipulate other people? Running through the hallway I tried to push that thought out of my mind because the only people we're truly here to protect are the princes.

Opening the door quickly as possible, I walked over to our table where the guys and girls were still sitting. Bloom and Musa saw that I entered the classroom and with the worried expression on my face, they knew something was off.

"Oh Flora you're back-" before Helia could finish his statement, the fire alarm started going off which was odd considering what I just encountered.

" _Alright students you know the drill, head out into the quad in an orderly fashion."_

The guys grabbed their things and headed for the door, I held Bloom and Musa back to tell them about the situation.

"So where did that energy come from?" Bloom asked, I looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear us.

"It was Roxy- or I thought it was Roxy, but I'm pretty sure it was the Trix in disguise because she began asking about the mission, more specifically about the guys," I explained, and the girls were completely shocked, "so let's get out there and make sure this isn't one of their plots to attack."

Quickly, the girls and I made out way through the crowded halls. We needed to find the others, keep an eye on the guys and make sure the Trix aren't around which doesn't seem like much, but it is.

"Where do you think the Trix would be if they were behind this?" Musa asked as we ran through the halls to the quad, many of the students had already made their way out there which was making our job one hundred times harder. We looked around for either the rest of the girls or the guys but we couldn't find any of them. Suddenly, a large explosion came from the school, we turned around completely in shock.

"Oh no," Musa said as we stared at the burning building, but again it was not real fire but dark magic that was most definitely coming from the Trix.

"New plan girls," Bloom said as she brought her watch to her face, "girls Musa and I are going to meet the rest of you at the source of the dark magic, Flora is going to stay here and find the guys."

" _Sounds good_ ,"

"Flora once you find the guys tell us immediately," Bloom said as the two of them began to head towards the fire, but then Bloom turned around, "and if those boys' lives are in danger don't hesitate to transform, we'll deal with the consequences later." I shook my head as Bloom and Musa ran off, I turned around and scanned the crowds to see if I could see the boys, but there were too many students to see through so I began walking around. After awhile I couldn't find them, I stopped next to a tree and thought, where could those boys be? Then it hit me, I turned towards the tree.

" _Voice of the forest,_ where are the princes?" I asked as I placed my hand on the tree, I could hear the voices lead me towards the princes. I turned towards the crowd and followed the voices, finally I found them near front of the group.

"Flora there you are, we were wondering where you and the girls were," Helia said as I approached them and they all looked worried.

"Sorry we needed to deal with something," I replied, as much as I wanted to be there as their friends I knew that right now I was their protector, not friend so I lifted my watch up, "girls this is Flora, I've secured the princes location," it honestly killed me to say that in front of them.

"The princes location?" Sky laughed, "I thought you said that was a prank?"

" _No sign of the Trix, the dark magic is extremely strong and Bloom isn't able to use her dragon flame to stop it."_ That was Tecna, the guys just stood their astonished as to what they were hearing and honestly I can't blame them, the girls and I are going to have to explain a lot to them after this.

"Flora, what's going on?" asked Brandon, I couldn't stand to look at them and lie.

"I'm sorry but I can't explain everything right now but I promise I will-" before I could finish I turned around to see the Trix in mid-air scanning the crowd, "oh-no."

"Who are they and how are they flying?" asked Timmy, I turned to them.

"That's the part I can't explain right now," I replied, they looked at each other with questionable looks.

"Oh winx we know you're out there, you better come out or else we'll start using force," Icy said as they scanned the crowd.

"Girls we have an issue, the Trix are here-" before I could finish the transmission Icy threw an attack towards the crowd of students, without thinking of what could happen I jumped into action and ran in front of them.

" _Gaia's defense,_ " the shield prevented the ice shards from hitting any students but to make sure I turned around, "is everyone alright?" they all shook their heads and I turned back to the Trix.

"Well, well if it isn't our flower friend, where's the rest of the teenie bopper squad?" Darcy and the other Trix laughed, I turned around and headed back to the guys, they stood there in complete shook.

"I need you guys to go back to your apartment, don't talk to anyone until I come by and I'm truly sorry you had to find out this way," I turned back to the Trix, "if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get, _magic winx, sirenix_!"

The moment I transformed all eyes were on me, but all I could think about was keeping the boys out of danger. They looked at me with wide eyes, especially Helia, "please go now, you need to be out of danger, I'll come by after and explain everything I promise," I turned around and flew into the air in an attempt to get the eyes off of the students.

"What you want isn't here, you're too late. The princes have been located and sent back to the Magic Dimension so your efforts here won't matter especially with the Winx fighting against you," I said as I hovered just a few feet away from them, they all laughed at my comment.

"Against the winx? From the looks of it, it's just you," Icy remarked, she was right it was just me for right now, "and you against the three of us, well let's just say the odds aren't in your favor, _dark bolt."_

Before I could even react the strong spell Icy had cast hit me, knocking me into building behind me.

"Oww," I groaned as I attempted to pick myself up, but it hurt so much and I looked over to see the guys, still standing there. Obviously, the Trix saw to because they went towards them. I picked myself up even through the pain and flew in front of them, ready to attack if needed.

"Something tells me these boys mean something to you, that means they'll be even more fun to destroy," Icy remarked as they flew into the air.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let you lay a hand on them," I replied protecting the boys, I lifted my hand up and contacted the others, "girls you need to get out here now!"

"I guess we'll have to get rid of you first," Stormy commented, what am I going to do?

"Not if we have something to do about it," I looked up to see the others floating above the Trix, "Flora and Layla get everyone to safety we'll take care of these witches."

I turned around to the guys, "please listen to me and go, or- or else I'll make you!" I flew to the crowds of students, along with Layla and I turned back to see the guys finally gone which was a relief for me.

"Let's get these students into the cafeteria, then we'll put a protection spell around it," Layla said as the others were fighting the Trix, I shook my head.

"Everyone, we need you to go into the cafeteria, you'll be safe there," I announced, all the students ran towards the cafeteria in a hectic frenzy, btu they managed all to get in there, Layla and I flew after them.

"Calm down, as long as you stay in here everything will be alright," Layla said as we landed before them all, they were all still very scared of what was happening.

"Let's get back out there and help the others, we'll be stronger as a group," Layla suggested, I shook my head and we flew out to the quad.

* * *

" _Deafening chord,"_ Musa shot her attack towards the Trix and it pushed them back a bit, but it still wasn't enough to take them out.

"Girls we need to converge, with all of our powers combined we should be able to take them down," Bloom ordered as we watched the Trix pull themselves back together.

"It needs to be quick and make sure all our energy is focus on getting them out of here," replied Tecna, we all knew what needs to happen and we all know what happens if we don't converge perfectly.

"Here goes nothing," Stella shrugged her shoulders, we all turned towards the Trix and they were all visibly angry.

"I'm so over getting thrown around by these fairies, let's just end them now," Darcy sneered as we all formed together, Icy shook her head.

"We can't get rid of them yet, they're the only ones who know where the princes are and we need to know where they are," Icy bantered back.

"Well let's just take their powers then, force them into telling us where the princes are and then they won't have any means of defense," Stormy commented.

"Whatever you think you're going to do, you're wrong," countered Layla, "let's converge now girls."

" _Sirenix convergence,"_ we mustered all the strength that we possibly we could and focused it on the Trix, I held my hands out and gathered the energy that my plants produce. Not just the plants on Linphea where my power originates from, but the plants from every planet. Melody, Domino, Zenith, Andros, and even Earth among every other planet that exists. That makes my power extremely powerful. But that also means it can be very dangerous, so I've had to learn how to manage that power. I watched as the girls and I shot our power at the Trix, suddenly there was a large burst of energy that shot all us backwards. I couldn't see anything but I felt myself being thrown against the hard concrete floor, I closed my eyes tightly until everything stopped. When I opened my eyes, I looked around to see where the others were and they too were on the floor, I looked at myself and I was de-transformed.

"What happened?" asked Stella, "where did the Trix go?"

I looked to the general area where the Trix previously were but they were no longer there.

"We must've sent them back to the magical dimension, with the amount of energy we were letting off I wouldn't be surprised if it sent them all the way into the Omega dimension," replied Tecna, I picked myself off the floor and my whole body was aching. Being thrown around like a rag doll starts to take a toll on you body after a while.

"At least we got rid of them, for now," Musa groaned as she got off the floor, she wiped her skirt off and we all regrouped to talk about what needed to happen next.

"Do you think they really meant they could take our powers?" I wondered as we gathered together, Tecna shook her head.

"I can't think how they could do that, so probably not," she replied.

"At least we know one thing, we're going to have to keep a serious eye on those boys," Stella said, "speaking of, where did they go?"

"I told them to go back to their apartment," I answered, I just hope they got back there safe.

"Now comes the fun part, telling the guys _everything_ ," Bloom announced as we headed towards the apartments.


	10. Chapter 10 - Everything

**A/N: Hey :) haha I'm still here everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Flora's POV**

"So what's the plan?" asked Musa as we walked along the sidewalk, we were all visibly exhausted from the fight and the girls insisted on going home to rest but I had promised the boys that I'd come by right after, so I am and so are the others.

"I promised them I'd explain everything, so that's the plan explain everything," I shrugged my shoulders as I led the pack of girls.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this later?" Bloom jogged up beside me and asked, "you got beat up out there, you should be resting, we all should."

"As much as I'd like to rest I'm tired of the lies, I'm tired of being here on Earth when I could be on Linphea with my family so let's just get this over with," I responded very dedicated in getting to the guys' apartment.

"Flora's got the right mindset, maybe once we tell them everything they'll want to go back and we can finish this mission," Musa added as we arrived at the apartment complex, I didn't even think twice about marching up to there door. But once I got there I was hesitant to knock, why? I'm afraid that this is going to change the relationship with them that we worked so hard to get, then again my mission isn't to become friends with them, it's to protect them. I looked back to the girls and they gave me a nod, so I turned around and knocked gently on the door. Slowly I heard someone come up to the door, it was oddly quiet but I knew that they were in there. The door knob jiggled and slowly the door opened to reveal Timmy, in the back I could see the guys sitting on their couch.

"Is it a good time for that talk?" I asked, the guys all shared looks and they shook their heads. Timmy let the girls and I in, then after shutting the door I looked Musa, "Musa would you mind?"

Musa shook her head and walked in front of the group, she spread her arms out, " _sound bubble,"_ instantly there was a barrier around the entire apartment.

"This is a sound bubble so that no one can hear what we are talking about," I explained, the guys looked confused.

"Who would be able to hear us?" asked Riven

"That's what we're here to explain," Musa responded, all the girls looked to me to explain so that's what I did.

"I guess we should start with some introductions, I'm Flora, Princess of Linphea and the guardian fairy of Nature," I introduced myself, the real me," these are my best friends-" I looked to them to introduce themselves.

"Bloom, princess of Domino and guardian fairy of the dragon flame"

"Tecna, princess of Zenith and guardian fairy of technology"

"Stella, princess of Solaria and guardian fairy of the sun, moon and stars"

"Layla, princess of Andros and guardian fairy of waves"

"Musa, princess of Melody and guardian fairy of music"

"And together we make up the Winx Club, the most powerful group of fairies in the Magical Dimension. We were sent here to Earth by six very powerful royal families, they wanted us to find their sons and bring them back to them. Not only were we suppose to find them, we're supposed to protect them all while keeping our secret," I explained to the boys, the girls were quiet, actually the whole room was quiet.

"So you girls are fairies?" asked Sky, we shook our heads, "so the whole prank thing was a cover up?"

"Yes it was," Bloom replied.

"And who were those other girls?" Timmy asked, "the ones who showed up at the school?"

"The dreaded Trix," Musa rolled her eyes, "another reason we're here."

"The Trix have been our enemies since we've been at Alfea, which is where we study in the magic dimension, they want to destroy the princes we're here to rescue so that they can take over their kingdoms," answered Tecna, the boys looked at each other confused as ever.

"So," Helia started, "who are these princes?"

The girls and I looked at each other, this is where we were going to let these guys know that they are who we've been looking for this entire time.

"It's you guys, you six are the princes," Stella replied bluntly, we all looked at her with glares.

"Stella!" we shouted.

"What? I mean if we're telling them everything, we need to tell them that they are the princes!" Stella replied crossing her arms.

"Wait, how are we suppose believe any of this?" asked Nabu

"You'd think after seeing us with wings and magic, that would be enough proof," Layla remarked, the guys just stayed silent.

"Look we're simply here at the request of your parents and our Headmistress to bring you back once you're ready and we'll protect you until then," I explained.

"And if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask us," Bloom added, we all shook our heads.

"So until you decide to go back you can have these watches," Tecna began as she stood up, "they are almost identical to ours and do all the same things." she snapped her fingers and watches appeared on each of the boys' wrists. They obviously looked at them shocked, whether it was because they appeared because of magic or because they were magical watches, actually probably both of those reasons. The girls and I headed for the door as the guys tried to process all the information we just gave them.

"If you have anymore questions, you know where to find us," I told them as Layla opened the door, we left the boys in their apartment completely shocked. Once we closed the door, we looked at each other proud yet disappointed. We were proud that we told the boys the truth, but we were disappointed about how it came out. We really didn't have any choice but to transform, if we didn't we were risking the lives of the boys.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing down there?" asked Layla as we sat around the apartment, it's been a couple of hours since we told the guys the news and they haven't left their apartment since!

"I don't know watching sports? Something guys do," Stella stated as she filed her nails, I mean that seems possible but I don't think that's what they're doing.

"I don't think so, something about it tells me there's something up," I replied getting out of my seat and heading for the door, "I'm going to go down there and check on them."

I opened the door and headed down the stairs, as I walked towards the guys' door I didn't hear their television on like we usually would. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, so I knocked again but this time a little louder just in case they could not hear me the first time, but there was still no answer. I held my hand over the lock and unlocked it, the door slowly opened and I stuck my head in.

"Hello?" my voice echoed through the empty apartment, quickly I searched each of the rooms but none of the guys were there. So where were they!? The worst thoughts entered my head, what if the Trix found them and took them? Then we would have failed our mission, failed the royal families, Miss Faragonda and most importantly ourselves. I brought my watch up to my face and contacted the others,

"Girls they are not here, I have no idea where they are."

" _What do you mean they aren't there?"_

"When I knocked on the door, no one answered and when I kind of broke in, there was no one in here!" I responded frantically, suddenly I heard our apartment door open and I ran out of the guys' apartment.

"What if the Trix got to them?" Bloom asked as we got together to find the guys, then I shook my head because I remembered earlier the Trix wouldn't have been able to know they are the princes.

"They don't know it's them, remember we had a sound barrier when we old them, there is no way they could have heard all of that," I responded, the other girls nodded which took some of the tension away.

"But the point of the matter is those boys are missing, and our only mission is to protect them so as of right now we are failing," responded Tecna pointing out our mission.

"We need to find them or else we're toast," Musa said on the verge of freaking out because when we get in trouble with the Headmistress, it's Miss Griselda who chooses the punishment and just thinking about it gives me chills.

"Let's not freak out we're going to find them," Layla announced, we all looked at her because the way she said that she must have a plan.

"How?" asked Stella, she looked to me and then the huge tree in the center of the apartment complex.

"Flora is going to use her magic to ask the plants where the guys went and then we'll go get them," Layla explained her plan to all of us, which, was actually a really good idea and I don't know why I didn't think of it myself!  
"Good idea Layla," Tecna praised her as we all headed over towards the tree, they all stared at me waiting for me to do my thing, so I placed my hands on the tree and spoke, " _voice of the forest, please tell us where the boys went._ "

Suddenly energy was flowing through me, I could understand what the tree was telling me!

" _They left and said they needed to clear their minds, but the Trix are here and are going to find them if you don't!"_

What the tree said worried me, so I turned to the girls to tell them what I had just found out.

"So the Trix haven't found them," I began and they had relieved looks on their faces, "but the tree said that the Trix are here and if we don't find them, then the Trix will!"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's transform and find them!" Stella said, I shook my head because that's the quickest and most efficient way to find the boys.

"Wait, we need to split up," Bloom ordered, Tecna shook her head in disagreement.

"That's not the most logical thing to do, we are one hundred and ten percent more likely to get attacked when we are apart," Tecna explained, "so we should stay together."  
"If we stay together then we won't cover as much ground as fast, I think we should still split up even at the risk of being attacked," Stella argued, these two always manage to get in an argument. Actually who am I kidding, Stella always argues with everyone.

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything," I interrupted them, "look let's split in half so if we are confronted by the Trix then we'll have a better chance three on three, but our mission isn't to fight them it's to find the guys and bring them back."

"Flora's right, let's just get the guys as quick as possible then meet up back here," replied Layla, we all shook our heads in agreement even if we weren't totally on board with it but we have to do the most logical thing for the mission.

"Alright then Flora, Musa and Stella you three head over the the Frutti Music Bar and the beach, as for Layla, Tecna and I we'll go into the city to search," instructed Bloom, "now let's go."

 _"Magic winx, sirenix!"_

* * *

Flying over Gardenia was weird. I'm so used to flying but we've been living a normal life here it just seems different. But Musa, Stella and I flew as fast as we could to the Frutti Music Bar because time is of the essence right now.

"Do you think they're going to be there?" I asked as we flew over Gardenia, Musa and Stella were by my sides and they looked to me, but shrugged their shoulders.

"Honestly who knows what these guys could do," remarked Stella, "I mean remember how they acted when we first met them! They're just lucky we have to save them."

"Oh come on Stella we all see that you drool over Brandon when he's around and he does the same, it's almost like a match made in magix!" Musa replied, both her and I laughed but Stella didn't find it funny one bit.

"The princess of Solaria would not even dare think about a boy such as him, he's so arrogant and self centered," Stella replied with a huff, we looked at her.

"So you mean the male version of you?" Musa asked, we finally arrived at the Frutti Music Bar, we landed and immediately transformed back, and Stella didn't seem too happy.

"You two are lucky you're my best friends because otherwise I would go berserk!" Stella commented as she stomped into the Frutti Music Bar, we caught up with her and she looked around. There were no sign of the guys.

"You'd think they'd come here to clear their minds," Musa responded as we headed out of the Frutti Music Bar, we stood around to think. Where else could they have gone? I mean Gardenia is big, but it isn't that big, especially for six guardian fairies. We stood around when Musa looked up and pointed, both Stella and I turned to see the guys somewhat up the beach sitting on the rocks.

"How cliche can this get? Clear your mind on the beach?" Stella said, the two of us laughed.

"What do we do? Do we wait it out and just watch from here, or should we go get them?" I asked, we all looked at each other unsure because maybe the Trix don't know where the guys are but if we do, then we need to jump into action!


	11. Chapter 11 - Exes

**Chapter 11 - Flora's POV**

Musa, Stella and I continued to keep our distance while the boys were at the beach. We called the others and told them where they were, we decided that they would go home and we would just keep an eye out for anything suspicious which has been going great.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked as I watched the guys lounging around on the beach, Musa laughed.

"If you really want to know I'll tell you," Musa commented, I looked to her and realised that she probably could hear everything that they were saying which is really an invasion of privacy, so I shook my head.

"No-" I responded bluntly as I looked back at the guys, they deserve to have some privacy especially after how we bombarded them with the truth. We didn't intend on telling them like this, but then again how were we going to tell them?

"Do you think they'll even want to go back to Magix?" I asked, thinking about it now they do have the choice of staying here but it's not very smart due to the hits they have on their back, "I mean, would you girls want to go to some place that you don't even know actually exists if six random people showed up to take you?"

"Of course! I was always meant to be royalty," Stella replied, both Musa and I shook our heads.

"No Stel think about it," I said, getting somewhat heart to heart with her so that she would understand their situation, "imagine you had no idea about Solaria, you never knew you were a fairy and lived an entirely normal life where you thought of those things as just fairytale ideas. How could you be pulled out of reality and into that in a matter of seconds?"

Stella's face immediately went blank, she's finally understanding what it's like for these guys.

"I may not like them that much, but that sounds awful," she said looking over towards the guys, "I couldn't imagine not being able to see my family or not live in Solaria."

"Exactly, so let's just give them the time they need and be there for them," I responded as the three of us continued to sit around waiting for the boys to leave the beach.

I couldn't help but think about what these boys were going through and just as I was really starting to think about that, there was a burst of energy but it wasn't from the Trix, it couldn't have been. That's when a small portal opened above the water, instantly the three of us ran towards the guys just in case this was another type of attack. They looked at us confused and we were honestly just as confused, that's when through the portal came a Red Fountain Aircraft. Stella, Musa and I all looked at each other. I had a feeling I knew who was on that aircraft and honestly it just made me pissed. The aircraft landed on the large patch of sand besides us, the guys walked up next to us.

"What the hell is that?" Riven asked in astonishment.

"It's an aircraft from Red Fountain, the school for wizards and bravery, but I don't understand why they would be here," Musa replied to him, I looked at the girls.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," I told them, they thought about what I said for a moment and then they got pissed. That's when the doors from the aircraft opened.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Helia, I looked to the guys but before I could answer, Stella butted in.

"The most despicable group of guys we know, honestly I don't know how they are seen as heroes," Stella crossed her arms, I shook my head.

"Or royalty," Musa added.

"Need I remind you two that people say the same about us?" I responded, they both rolled their eyes, "so just try and be nice."

"Whatever," Stella snared and crossed her arms, Musa did the same but I tried to see the best in the situation considering those guys who were about to come off that ship were in fact our exes. I know that the girls hate them, I'm not so fond of them myself, but we are princesses and princes in the magical dimension if word got out that we completely hated each other I don't know what would happen! Just then the ship opened and a group of six guys walked out, we were right it was exactly who we thought it was.

"Well, well, well. I thought it would be a dark day in Solaria before I'd see any of you fools again," Stella rolled her eyes as they approached us, I knew I was going to have to use everything in my power to stop these girls from going crazy on these guys. The aircraft left as Stella began an argument with the group.

"It's nice to see you again too, Stella," Bryan, Stella's ex-boyfriend, remarked as he stood side by side with the other boys. It honestly disgusted me seeing them because of how things ended, and by ended I meant they cheated.

"Wish I could say the same thing but, we all know why I can't," Musa remarked, of course the guys rolled their eyes at her comment. But you know what they needed to hear that.

"Hold on, how do you know these guys?" asked Brandon

"Oh, these are just a lovely bunch of cheaters is what they are," Stella remarked, and somehow I don't think this conversation was going anywhere positive.

"Alright Stella- with all do respect, what are you doing here?" I asked stopping Stella from saying something she might regret even though we were probably way past that.

"We were sent to aid you in your mission-"

"I'm going to be the first to say we don't need help and sure as hell don't need it from you," Musa chuckled, "so get back on your little ship and go look for some dragons that need taming."

"Dragons?" Timmy whispered to the guys, I watched as they all just shrugged their shoulders then my attention turned back to the other guys.

"Who sent you?" I asked, with some attitude I might add because I couldn't see why someone would think we needed help!

"Faragonda," they all said in unison, I immediately looked at the girls and they were just as confused as I was.

"Why would she do that?" Musa asked, she sounded defeated? The two looked to me for answers, being the sane one in the group.

"Specifically- what were your orders?" I inquired.

"To live on Earth and aid you in your mission in any way possible," Harry responded, just hearing his voice invokes this rage inside me. He cheated on me. Cheated. Never have I felt so much negative feelings towards someone, not even the villains we've fought over the years make me as mad as these guys do.

"Then that is what you do," I ordered, "unless we say otherwise, we will not need your assistance but will keep you updated."

"But that's-"

"That is exactly what you're going to do," Stella and Musa stepped forward with their arms crossed. They knew they weren't going to win this argument, that's the only reason they backed off. Without saying another word, they got back onto their ship to leave. We all watched as the ship rose into the air, then disappeared. Honestly seeing them again made me sick to my stomach, I just wanted to get out of here.

"I'll meet you girls back at the apartment, _Winx Sirenix_ " I replied, without even thinking twice I transformed and the guys watched in awe, they still weren't exactly used to this yet. But immediately I flew into the air, not really sure of where I was going to go. Part of me wanted to abandon the mission and go back to Linphea, but I don't want to let the girls down, so I'll just have to settle for somewhere here on Earth.

 **NO POV -**

"Can someone explain to us what the hell just happened?" Sky asked, the guys all shook their heads in agreement, they wanted to know what just happened.

"And where did Flora go?" Helia added, luckily this time in the heat of the moment he didn't get stares from the guys or the girls.

Musa sighed, "those were our terrible exes, if you think yours are bad well you are so wrong," she explained, "a few months before we got sent here, we were continuously being sent on mission after mission. We haven't seen our families in almost a year, we haven't seen our people in almost a year."

"We also hadn't seen them for many months, and well- long story short they started to 'see' people while we were all still dating," Stella rolled her eyes, "Flora took it harder than all of us because she was engaged, I mean we were pretty much all promised by our parents, but they were the only ones actually engaged."

"That actually sucks," Riven responded, somewhat sympathetic for the girls, which was unusual. Then again, it seemed as if all the guys felt bad for the girls, as if they all had somewhat of a soft spot for them.

"No what sucks is even after all of this, we're still going to have to marry them- unless our parents change their minds, but that won't happen unless they find better suitors, which isn't really in the cards considering they're all princes," Musa sighed, Stella rubbed her shoulder and smiled because they knew they were going to get through this, they're the winx!

"Let's just hope the others take this news- better?" Stella added as they all headed back towards the apartments.

 **Back at the Apartments - Musa's POV**

The five of us were sitting outside in the center of the apartments around the tree, Flora was still taking some time for herself to get this through her head but we knew we had to tell the others about our ordeal.

"What!" Bloom, Layla and Tecna all shouted in unison after Stella and I told the girls about who showed up while we were out.

"First we have to protect these guys who don't even want to go back to Magix and now we have to deal with 'them' being here! It's absurd!" Tecna crossed her arms and sighed, but she was right, these guys are going to make this mission so much harder than we anticipated.

"Why does the Headmistress think that we need help? She's the one who chose us, why all of a sudden is she changing her decision?" wondered Bloom, the girls and I stood around, lost in our thoughts. The guys were now back in their apartment, we haven't talked to them since we got back. The girls and I need to work out this whole situation before we even remotely talk to them about going back to Magix, which is just another issue.

"How did Flora take the news?" Layla asked worriedly, Stella and I both shook our heads.

"She didn't say much, she transformed and that was the last we saw of her," I responded with a shoulder shrug, Bloom shook her head.

"Poor Flora, she's always there for all of us when we need support and we aren't even there for her," Bloom replied, there was an awkward silence between us.

"I wonder what they're doing," I gestured to the guys' apartment breaking the quiet, I knew they were still in there because I could hear faint voices. The perks of being the fairy of music, you have excellent hearing and can pretty much spy on anyone, but right now that's not what I wanted to do. I just wanted to make sure that they were in there and that they were alright. That is our mission after all.

"Probably making a list of reasons why they shouldn't listen to us and why it's crazy to believe that a bunch of fairies came here to bring you back to a magical dimension because you're a prince," Stella commented sarcastically, "but then again, I could be wrong."

"Come on Stella," there was a voice behind us and we all immediately turned around to see Flora, she had a very faint smile on her face. We all jumped onto our feet and gave her a big hug, "we all need to be positive."

"Positive?" Stella chuckled, "we just found out all of our exes have been sent to 'aid' us in our mission, can't we just sulk in our anger for a moment?"

"No- Flora's right," Bloom replied, she wrapped her arm around Stella's shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I know that smile- what brilliant plan do you have up your sleeve?" I asked, the girls realized the same thing. Bloom is quite the plan maker, more often than not her plans are full proof, not 100% of the time but she has a good track record.

"Well from what you girls told us I have a feeling that those guys are going to be around a lot more than we'd like. At school, the Frutti Music Bar, everywhere and I mean everywhere," Bloom began to explain, "they're going to be another issue if we don't get rid of them quickly. I say we give Headmistress Faragonda the impression that we don't need them!"

"In reality we don't need them," Tecna interfered, she started doing some calculations on her watch, "before we had a 86.2% chance of completing this mission, now that they're here it's down to a 52% chance!"

"Lucky for us they're not enrolled in school so we don't have to worry about them there," I informed the girls, "they're only going to be around outside of school and that's if we happen to run into them."

"Which is very likely," Tecna added.

"Let's just make them not want to be here!" Stella grunted, quite annoyed.

"And how do you propose that we do that?" inquired Layla, while Stella sounds like she has the right idea, I just don't see how we can make them not want to be here.

"I don't know!" Stella threw herself onto the couch and rested her chin in the palms of her hands.

"Look- just ignore them. Tecna, talk to the Headmistress and try to convince her to take back her decision. Flora and Layla, start working on a spell to wipe the memories of the students and what they saw earlier. As for Musa, Stella and I we can start working on a plan for the boys. This isn't the end of our mission, it's just merely a roadblock," Bloom took charge in getting the girls and I back on track, which is what we really needed.

"Bloom's right, let's not get side tracked, the boys are our focus," I added, my eyes wandered the room and watched as all the girls shook their heads in agreement.

"I'm glad we're all in agreement," Bloom smiled, "now it's been a long day we all need some rest after the battle we had.

 **A/N: HI GUYSS! Long freaking time, no see! A short chapter but it's something!**


End file.
